Mirame Otra Vez
by Vicky B. Jonas
Summary: ¿Draco quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Hermione Granger. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. M por Lemmons. Universo Alterno. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: ¿Draco quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Hermione Granger. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. M por Lemmons.**

**Universo Alterno, NO MAGIA.**

**TODOS HUMANOS.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es de Joha.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

A las cinco años mis padres decidieron que debíamos mudarnos, a mi padre le habían ofrecido una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo en Liverpool, el puesto de dentista que le ofrecían en esa prestigiosa clínica era muy bueno y además de la confianza que le estaban dando a alguien tan joven como él hacia que la oferta fuera imposible de rechazar.

Así que el 5 de Septiembre nos mudamos, yo a penas y tenía amigos antes así que eso no me preocupo para nada.

Nos tardamos un poco en instalarnos, ya que con este nuevo trabajo venia una casa para nosotros, una de las más grandes del pueblo, debido al gran turismo era que la importancia de mi padre era enorme.

El 19 de Septiembre ya estábamos completamente instalados y yo lista para comenzar el colegio, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Flash Back

- Tranquila Hermione – me sonrió mi madre – cuando llegues saldremos a comer con tu padre, ya eres toda una señorita de seis añitos – me dio un fuerte abrazo que le respondí

- Chau mami – le di un besito en su mejilla y entre al colegio

La verdad es que no me gusto mucho el colegio nuevo, nadie me hablaba y me sentía muy mal, me hubiera gustado por lo menos hacer un amigo.

A la hora del receso me senté solita en un tronco caído algo alejado de los juegos donde estaban todos los niños, cuando ya estuve lista, saque mi lonchera y la abrí, ahí una sonrisa se me dibujo al ver como mi madre me había preparado un mini pastel con una velita, al lado habían unos fósforos, desde hace un tiempo ya había aprendido a usarlos, era mi tradición pedir un deseo yo solita, después en el pastel grande pedía otro.

Cuando hube prendido la vela cerré los ojos y pensé en mi deseo.

"_Quiero un mejor amigo_."

Apague la velita y sonreí, con mucho cuidado la saque y me dispuse a darle un mordisco al pastel.

- ¿Estas de cumpleaños?

Levante mi vista y ahí, frente a mi estaba el niño mas lindo que había visto nunca, mi corazoncito se comenzó a acelerar mucho, una vez había escuchado a mi mamá decirle a mi papá que eso le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca, quizás este niño algún día iba a ser para mi lo que mi papá era para mi mamá.

- Si – el típico sonrojo llego a mis mejillas

- ¿Cuántos cumples? – se sentó a mi lado

- Seis – susurre bajito

- Yo también tengo seis – me sonrió y vi que le faltaba un diente - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione – ya no me sentía tan tímida, este niño me caía bien

- ¿Hermione?, es un nombre algo raro – lo mire con algo de pena, no le gustaba mi nombre – es raro pero muy lindo – me volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Draco y, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – contrario a cualquier cosa que pude pensar, Draco se acerco y me abrazo.

Draco, Draco algún día seria mi esposo, sonreí con ese pensamiento.

Fin Flash Back

Cada 19 de Septiembre pensaba en ese día, si, Draco a sido mi mejor amigo por estos diez años, pero ni cerca de ser mi esposo, el hermoso niño se convirtió en un hermoso hombre, mas que eso, en un sexy hombre, hace dos años ya que Draco perdió su virginidad y desde ese día no ha dejado de follar con cuanta zorra se le cruce, no le hace asco a nada, a nada excepto a mi, claro, y es que quien se va a fijar en la santurrona Hermione Granger, si ni el mas nerd se da vuelta a mirarme, si no fuera porque Draco me habla y es mi amigo, creo que pasaría callada todo el día en el colegio.

Después de él no volví a tener amigos, las chicas no se me acercaban porque decían que me gustaba Draco, no es que fuera mentira, y los chicos tampoco se me acercaban porque Draco no los dejaba.

En fin, mi vida era Draco Malfoy, mi mejor amigo, nada más.

Me vestí como cualquier otro día, después de todo nadie se iba a percatar de mi, sin importar que fuera mi cumpleaños.

Llegue al colegio en el autobús, aunque por fin ahora iba a poder venir al colegio en auto, sabia por mi madre, que mi padre me había comprado uno, ya había sacado mi licencia de conducir y sabia que mañana ya podría venir en el.

No vi a Draco en las primeras horas, aunque sabia que siempre se las saltaba para encerrarse en algún cuarto solitario con su zorra de turno.

El día paso mas rápido de lo que pensaba, no había hablado con nadie, así que a penas sonó el último timbre me apresure a juntar mis cosas porque sabía que con mis padres saldríamos a comer.

Iba por el pasillo cuando una gran mano me detuvo.

- Hola Hermione – me gire y me encontré con los azules ojos de Ron, el otro mejor amigo de, aunque a mi ni me hablaba

- Hola Ron – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo como siempre que hablaba con alguien que no fuera Draco.

- Feliz cumpleaños – frente a mi tendió una rosa roja que mire con los ojos abiertos

- Gracias, ¿Es para mi? – señale la rosa

- Por supuesto

- Muchas gracias de verdad

- Yo pensaba que, ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?

¿Alguien me estaba invitando a salir?

¿A mi?

- Yo…

- No puede – esa voz la conocía a la perfección

- ¡Draco! – Lo llamo Ron - Amigo, no te vi en todo el día, ¿Con quien estabas ahora?

- Con nadie – me llamo mucho la atención la voz hostil de mi amigo – Vamos Hermione.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Vamos! – me miro de una manera en la que solo atiné a asentí

- Adiós Ron – le sonreí – y gracias – levante la rosa

- Mañana hablamos Hermione, Draco – lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

Draco me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su volvo, me subí en silencio y así estuvimos por un rato.

- ¿Por qué te portaste así con él? – le interrogue

- Porque Ron solo quiere quitarte tu virginidad

- ¿Qué? – lo mire extrañada

- Nada – meneo la cabeza

- Bueno – preferí dejar el tema - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A celebrar tu cumpleaños

- Pero mis papas…

- Ya les avisé – me miro y sonrió – y este año cenaremos juntos

Manejo hasta el mejor restaurante de Liverpool, tenia una mesa reservada y todo fue de ensueño, al final de la velada llego un mini pastel idéntico al que tenia el día que nos conocimos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – me sonrió cuando estaba la vela llameando frente a mi – pide un deseo

"_Que Draco me mire como mujer."_

Apague las velas con los ojos aun cerrados, si una vez se me había cumplido el deseo, podía pasar otra vez ¿no?.

El resto de la velada fue perfecta, Draco se porto como todo el caballero que sabia que era.

Nos subimos de vuelta en su volvo y emprendimos el camino hacia casa, con Draco éramos casi vecinos, sus padre también estaban muy bien acomodados, se podía decir que éramos parte de la clase alta de Liverpool, aunque Draco sacaba mucho mas provecho que yo.

Él usaba los autos de lujo de su familia, vestía ropa de marca, tenía un celular último modelo, en fin, lo que podría tener un chico popular de 16 años, en cambio yo me conformaba con lo que fuera.

Íbamos por la mitad del camino, estaba bastante solitario, cuando Draco se desvió y se estaciono entre el bosque, apago el motor y se giro hacia mi.

- Ya tienes 16 años Hermione – la mirada que me dio me hizo sentir algo de calor en mi cuerpo

- Lo se – quise bromear

- Y bueno, ya eres toda una mujer – se me acerco de una manera que hizo que mi corazón latiera aun mas rápido – y ya es hora de que vayas conociendo el mundo.

- No entiendo – tartamudee

- Hermione, ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – me acaricio la mejilla de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacia siempre

- Draco no, entiendo

- Ven – se me acerco y me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y en un ágil movimiento me sentó a horcajadas sobre él y me movió de tal forma que sentí como su hombría comenzaba a despertar.

- Que… - no pude hablar mas porque un gemido involuntario salio de mi

- Me encantas

No me dejo decir nada más porque su boca ataco la mía sin piedad, era mi primer beso y definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y ahora yo, involuntariamente me moví sobre su erecta polla, se sentía tan rico que me volví adicta y los movimientos no cesaron.

- Si cariño – bajo sus besos por mi cuello – mas rápido, te mueves muy rico

- Draco… - lo mire a los ojos y ahora yo ataque a sus labios

Había deseado muchas veces que Draco se fijara en mí, sabía que conmigo seria distinto, cuando él estuviera listo se olvidaría de todas las zorras y por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo, cuando se topo con mis senos me moví con mayor ahínco sobre su polla, estaba mojadísima, había escuchado y leído sobre la excitación de la mujer, pero una vez mas, era mil veces mejor experimentarlo.

- Hermione – me saco la polera que tenia por la cabeza dejando mis pechos al descubierto, ahora solo cubierto por su brasier – eres exquisita

Bajo su boca hacia ellos y comenzó a chuparlos, corrió la tela hacia un lado y succiono mi pezón, eso si que envió una ola de vibraciones hacia mi mojadísimo centro.

- Mm se siente rico Draco – lo agarre del cabello y acerque mi boca a la de él

- Vamos al asiento trasero

Nos pasamos hacia atrás y me acostó para ponerse sobre mi, me termino de despojar de mi ropa y él también se desnudo, cuando vi su polla sin nada de por medio me sentí nerviosa, no podía creer que esto iba a pasar y mucho menos en el asiento trasero de un auto.

- Draco yo…

- Mámamela – su voz salió como una orden

Por sus ojos supe que era mejor obedecerlo, jamás me había planteado hacer esto, menos a Draco y mucho menos ahora, así que haciendo acopio de mis vagos conocimientos me la metí en la boca, era tan grande que me atragante, era una sensación bastante rara, no quería hacerlo, pero Draco me tenia sujeta del cabello, no podía hacer mas que seguir los movimiento que él guiaba.

- Draco – me lo saque de la boca – no quiero hacerlo

- Bueno – bufo

Se supo sobre mí y se posiciono en mi entrada.

- Se cuidadoso por favor – rogué

- Tranquila – su punta comenzó a entrar en mí

- ¡Espera! yo, no estoy muy segura – lo mire a los ojos

- Tranquila – ahora su rostro era totalmente tranquilizador

- Draco – tome su rostro entre mis manos – te quiero

- También te quiero

Me beso y entro en mi golpe, me dolió mucho, pero rápidamente el enorme dolor se transformo en placer absoluto, las embestidas de Draco se tornaron desquiciadas, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto practicar el sexo, esto era exquisito y ahora que por fin estábamos juntos iba a ser perfecto, por fin había perdido mi virginidad, pero lo que lo hacia perfecto era que fue con la persona que amaba.

- DRACO! – grite al alcanzar mi orgasmo

- Mm Hermione – se dejo caer sobre mi – estuvo bastante bien – se levantó con cuidado y se subió los pantalones

- Draco – me levante y me tire a sus brazos, lo amaba tanto – por fin estamos juntos

- ¿De que hablas? – me separo de él y me miro a los ojos

- De que por fin somos novios

- Hermione – se carcajeo y me dejo completamente helada – te adoro – tomo mi rostro entre mis manos – eres mi mejor amiga pero esto fue solo sexo yo no podía permitir que alguien como Ron tomara tu virginidad

- Draco – unas rebeldes lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos - ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que pensé que seria un muy buen regalo darte tu primera vez, ahora puedes estar segura que no se la diste a cualquiera – me sonrió y acaricio la mejilla – pero no por eso vamos a estar juntos, tu eres mi mejor amiga como mi hermana

- Entiendo

El dolor en mi pecho era enorme, sabia que Draco era un verdadero patán con las mujeres pero jamás pensé que podría serlo conmigo.

¿Draco quería una zorra?

Una zorra le iba a dar.

Todos van a van a saber quien es Hermione Granger

Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana.

* * *

Gracias Joha, por dejarme adaptarla!

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

En cuanto llegue a mi casa pase corriendo a mi cuarto, menos mal que las luces estaban apagadas y no se sentía ningún ruido, se notaba que Draco se encargo de decirle a mis padres que llegaría tarde, menee mi cabeza un par de veces, lo que menos necesita era pensar en Draco, tampoco es que iba a dedicar mi vida a odiarlo.

Lo que iba a hacer también era por mi, ya estoy cansada de que nadie se voltee a verme, ser invisible también aburre.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me despoje rápidamente de mis ropas, las hice una bolita y las metí en una bolsa, no quería ningún recordatorio de lo que había pasado, aunque al ver la mancha de sangre en mis bragas me hizo botar una lagrima mas, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me metí a la ducha, ahora que me había despojado de mis ropas, necesitaba sacar su olor de mi. Por mas que me frote el cuerpo un par de veces las imágenes de mi cabeza no se iban, trate de controlar las lágrimas pero aun así un par mas se me escaparon, solo las deje caer porque esperaba de corazón que estas si fueran las ultimas.

En cuanto estuve cómoda y acostada me puse a pensar en un par de libros que había leído y en algunas películas que había visto, en todo era lo mismo, la chica humillada llegaba al colegio totalmente renovada, demostraba que debajo de sus ropas anchas tenia un muy buen cuerpo que nadie había visto y cambiaba su cacharro de auto por un ultimo modelo.

¡Pero Vamos!

Eso no pasa en la vida real, así que si quería cambiar tenia que empezar por mi actitud, ya no podía quedarme callada mientras me pasaban a llevar en el pasillo, y pensándolo bien un cambio de look no me haría tan mal, y no lo digo por crear la gran impresión, si no mas bien por sentirme bien conmigo mismo, tampoco es que me iba a vestir como la zorra de Daphne, pero algo mas femenino dentro de lo que me sienta cómoda si.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero desperté con energías totalmente renovadas, me apresure a darme una ducha, el cabello no me lo lave nuevamente y aproveche que estaba seco para alisarlo un poco y bajarme el volumen que siempre va conmigo, llegue a mi closet y busque en la ultima gaveta donde guardaba las cosas que me compraba mi mamá, nunca se las rechazaba pero tampoco las usaba.

Elegí unos jeans que se ajustaban muy bien a mi cuerpo y no se si fue magia pero mi trasero se viera mas levantado, cuando le corte la etiqueta me di cuenta que eran para eso, levantadores, la verdad es que me gusto bastante lo que vi, aunque me sentí algo expuesta, rápidamente cambie mi actitud, para arriba elegí un top básico, blanco y de lycra que también abrazaba mis no tan malas curvas, pero como el top era tan liso, me puse un colgante que acostumbra a usar, era un mostacho* , algo que me diera un toque mas habitual, mas yo, para terminar obvio que elegí mis convers, tampoco es que quisiera matarme con tacos.

Apenas y me maquille, aunque siempre me ponía un poco de mascara de pestañas para no parecer tan muerta, esta vez también delinee un poco mis ojos y me puse un poquito de brillo en los labios.

Me mire al espejo y ame mi look, era alguien que se veía bien pero seguía siendo yo, solo que algo mas no se, algo mas femenina ¡Perfecto!... justo lo que quería.

Baje a desayunar con muchos mas ánimos, mi madre en cuanto me vio sonrió pero no dijo nada, supe que ella entendía la situación, quizás no sabia los detalles pero entendía, eso es lo que las madre hacen.

- ¡Hija! – Me abrazo mi padre – estas hermosa – me separo para verme mejor – no se que te hiciste pero te ves mas grande.

- ¿Será porque ayer fue su cumpleaños? – intervino irónica mi madre

- Será – se encogió de hombros mi padre sin entender la broma, mi madre solo rodó los ojos y me abrazo

- Estas preciosa – me puso el cabello detrás de las orejas – y cumplir 16 merece un regalo especial

- ¿Si? – me guiño un ojo por mi cara de sorpresa, esto es lo que habíamos ensayado

- Hija – mi padre se puso mas serio – con 16 años vienen muchos privilegios y muchas responsabilidades… quiero que sepas que con tu madre – se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con su brazo – decimos que por eso… – respiro, esto parecía una ceremonia

- ¡Te compramos un auto! – salto mi madre

- Si – la miro con el ceño fruncido mi padre por haberlo interrumpido - ¡Felicidades!

Ambos me abrazaron y me sacaron a la cochera para verlo, un Chrysler Me 412, hace mucho le había dicho a mi padre que me encantaba ese auto, pero ni en mis mejores sueños había pensado en tenerlo delante mío, era demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado es quedarme corta.

- Pe…ro… yo - ¡Genial! Ahora me volví tartamuda

- Hija… ¿No vas a decir nada? – me miro preocupado mi padre – pensé que era el auto que querías

- ¡SI! – me apresure a contestar – pero es demasiado – lo mire negando con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarlo

- Va – me hizo un gesto con su mano mi madre – por supuesto… lo mas probable es que consigas una beca para la Universidad, tenemos un montón de dinero y no gastas nada así que esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer

- De verdad que gracias – los abrace a los dos juntos – ¡Los amo! ¡Amo mi auto!

- Bueno – mi padre tendió unas llaves frente a mi rostro – Pero espero manejes con cuidado.

- ¡Conduciré bien! – prometí levantando la mano derecha

- Ahora vete al colegio antes que llegues tarde

Me subí con mas ánimos aun a mi auto, este día solo estaba mejorando, generalmente me tardaba media hora en llegar en autobús al colegio, ahora solo tarde 6 minutos.

¡Contados por reloj!

Mi auto era simplemente genial, en cuanto entre al estacionamiento, note que varias miradas se voltearon hacia mí, vi un lugar libre y justo era al lado de mi "amigo", así que no dude en tomarlo.

Tome un par de veces aire antes de salir, tampoco es que tarde tanto, pero cuando salí de mi auto note aun más miradas sobre mí, camine como siempre, con mis manos en mis bolsillos y sin pasar a llevar a nadie, llegue a mi casillero y a lo lejos divise a Draco besuqueándose con Daphne mientras caminaban hacia mí.

¡Esta era mi oportunidad!

- ¡Hola Draco! – lo salude cuando fijo la vista en mi, pero yo rápidamente comencé a poner atención en los libros que sacaba de mi casillero

- ¿Hermione? – por su voz supe que estaba confundido

- La misma – me voltee a verlo y le sonreí

- Te ves distinta

- Draquito – hablo la zorra – vámonos antes que llegue algún profesor

- Ándate tu – la soltó del brazo y la empujo un poco

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora! – le rugió

- Bueno – bajo la vista y se fue

- Aunque sea una zorra merece respeto – lo reprendí pero sin perder la sonrisa que juraba era un intento de sexy

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – siempre hay alguien dispuesta a darme una mamada o dejarme follarla – hablo de lo mas relajado

- Si… sobre eso – respire hondo, aquí venia lo bueno – estuve pensando en lo de anoche – me acerque mucho a él para que mi voz no se escuchara por el pasillo

- ¿Y…? – volvió a su semblante frío - ¿Te arrepentiste? – sonrió burlón

Casi, casi, se me caen mas que un par de lagrimas, de verdad me dolía mucho lo maricón que podía ser Draco, creía conocerlo tan bien que da mucha pena ver lo mal tipo que puede llegar a ser, pero esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que nunca debió meterme en el mismo saco que al resto de las zorras de Liverpool.

- Hermione mira – se rasco la cabeza algo cabreado – puede que te arrepientas pero ya no hay marcha atrás, es… – se encogió de hombros – lo que hay

Un puñetazo y una patada en sus bolas, era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero en vez de eso pase una de mis unas por su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, eso solo genero mas confusión en él.

- No Draco – le sonreí – lo que quiero es repetirlo, es que – me encogí de hombros – quiero seguir aprendiendo creo que no lo hice tan bien.

- Si – suspiro – pero no creo que sea conveniente – se apretó el puente de la nariz – digo para nuestra amistad.

¡Maldito! Eso debió pensarlo antes, de verdad que Draco Malfoy se estaba ganando a pulso mi odio, y eso era algo que de verdad no quería, espero que después de demostrarle que no debió jugar comigo se de cuenta de lo que hizo, pida disculpas y podamos salvar algo de nuestra amistad.

- Bueno pero solo una vez más – acepto por fin

- Bien, quiero estrenar mi auto nuevo.

- ¿Tienes auto? – afirme con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es?

- El que esta al lado del tuyo – pareció pensar algo

- No lo vi… después lo veo

- _Okay,_ ahora me voy – me puse de puntillas y deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios – chau.

Salí rápido de ahí, no se de donde saque fuerzas para tanto, mi mejor amigo no era mas que una mierda y eso duele mucho, las clases pasaron muy rápido, note a mas de alguno de mis compañeros habituales mandándome miradas lascivas y eso es algo que me gusto, quizás antes hubiera rehuido las miradas, pero ahora las respondí todas, claro, sin pasar a nada mas porque nadie se atrevió a acercárseme aun, no me di ni cuenta cuando era la hora del almuerzo.

En cuanto entre a la cafetería vi varias miradas sobre mí nuevamente pero tampoco es que me iba a poner yo a hablar con todo el mundo, paso a paso iba a ir.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual hasta que sentí una presencia cerca de mí.

- ¿Hermione? – levante la vista y me encontré con un par de gemas azules que me arrancaron la primera sonrisa genuina desde que llegue al colegio hoy

- Hola Ron.

- Veo que te sentó de maravillas tu cumpleaños – agarro una silla y se sentó dándola vuelta y quedando con el respaldo pegado a su pecho

Ron era el único que había volteado a mirarme antes de hoy, mas que eso, era el único aparte del innombrable que sabia mi cumpleaños, quizás seria buen premio para él ser mi segunda vez.

- Si – le sonreí y me sonroje un poco, Ron de verdad era lindo

- ¿Y la rosa que te regale?

De pronto recordé que no la volví a ver, lo más probable es que la haya dejado en el auto de Draco así que puedo darla por perdida.

- Lo siento – me disculpe – la perdí

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – te puedo regalar otra

- Eres lindo – me acerque para hablar de mas cerca

Esta era la Hermione que quería, no una lanzada a la primera pero si mas sincera, tampoco es que fuera pecado decirle a alguien que es lindo.

- Tu también eres muy linda y bueno – palmeo la silla – ya que ayer me interrumpieron mis planes espero que hoy no.

- ¿Qué planes? – me acerque mas y sentí un aire en el comienzo de mis senos, se que se me veían mas pero solo los deje ahí, enseñar un poco no es tan malo ¿cierto?

- Una cita ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto – con una de mis manos tome una de las suyas que descasaba en la mesa y le di una suave caricia

Ahora amaba que Draco me contara tantas de las cosas que hacían las mujeres por llamar su atención y mas aun que me dijera lo que lo estimulaba, de hecho, recuerdo que me dijo que una vez se había puesto duro con un solo roce de manos.

- Ehhh – vi la incomodidad en Ron y le sonreí mas coqueta aun – creo que lo pasaremos bien

- Estoy completamente segura de eso Ron.

- ¿De que estas segura Hermione? – otra vez esa voz, pero esta vez no me puse nerviosa ni nada, es mas ni siquiera le deje la mano

- Ahhh Draco – recién ahí me puse mas recta en la silla – es que Ron me invito a salir hoy – fije mi vista en el chico que tenia frente a mi y después la desvié hacia mi amigo

- Pero hoy íbamos a salir nosotros Hermione – hablo con los dientes apretados

- Pero Draco… - lo golpee amistosamente en el brazo – seguro que encuentras con alguien con quien puedas pasarlo mucho mejor – volví a fijar mi vista en mi cita que esta muy sonriente

Por el rostro de Draco supe que mi plan estaba funcionando, no se si esto era una venganza, pero alguien tenia que enseñarle a Draco Malfoy que no todas somos iguales.

- Bueno Hermione – se levanto de la silla – me voy a clases; Draco – lo miro con una ancha sonrisa – te veo a la salida – me guiño un ojo y se fue

- Hermione… - por su voz supe que venia el reto, generalmente lo escucharía con la cabeza gacha y acataría lo que ordenara, peor ya no

- Draco – lo interrumpí sonriente - ¿sabes? – Comencé a juntar mis cosas – creo que lo de ayer no estuvo para nada bien no quiero perder tu amistar así que lo intentare con Ron mejor, quizás – me encogí de hombros – aprenda cosas nuevas – nuevamente me acerque y le di un beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla

Sonriente salí de la cafetería.

¡Toma esa Draco Malfoy!

* * *

**Mostacho* = Bigote, en especial el muy poblado.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Nos vemos luego;)**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Mi día había mejorado considerablemente, después de dejar a Draco en la cafetería me dirigí a la biblioteca, como ya había pensado, el que quisiera cambiar no tenia porque interferir en mis hobbies habituales, así que en cuanto llegue a mi lugar de siempre me senté y saque mi libro, "Cien años de soledad", para algunos las colas de chancho, el incesto y sobre todo la cantidad de nombres que aparecen, pueden aminorarle las ganas de leerlo pero para mi era uno de los mejores libro, la primera vez me costo un poco entender de que venia el titulo, pero la segunda vez me encontré haciendo notas a los márgenes y desde ahí que es mi costumbre, cada vez que leo y veo algo digno de resaltar lo escribo en los márgenes.

Lo se, sigo siendo la misma rara de siempre.

Sonreí al ver que en una página ya no me quedaba mas espacio para poner notas, creo que mi risa fue un poco más alta porque sentí a alguien carraspear.

¡Rayos!

Olvide que estaba en una biblioteca.

- Es un excelente libro – conocía muy bien esa voz, estaba mas que acostumbrada a escucharla los martes y jueves a la misma hora.

- Lo se – le sonreí con confianza que hasta ayer no tenia – usted mismo me lo recomendó.

- Lo recuerdo – tomo una silla que estaba frente a mi y se sentó – fue el primer día que llegue al colegio, fuiste la única que se acerco a mi con una intención distinta a saber mi edad o si tenia novia – al sonreír note que se le formaban unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

- Es que las chicas son algo… - iba a decir zorras pero no encontré que fuera la palabra adecuada.

- Zorras – agrego él riendo.

- Yo… - quede algo sorprendida porque lo hubiera dicho delante de mí.

- Tranquila, no es mala palabra – se cruzo de brazos y relajo su postura.

- Bueno – le sonreí – si usted lo dice, después de todo estudio literatura.

- Así es – aumento su sonrisa – y después de todo, las zorras acá abundan y hay que saber diferenciarlas de las chicas como tú

Extendió su mano pidiéndome el libro así que se lo entregue, en cuanto lo abrió en una página cualquier su sonrisa se ensancho.

- ¿Qué? – lo mire ceñuda

- Yo también lo hago.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Marcar los márgenes – dejo de mirar el libro y me miro directo a los ojos

¿Era idea mía o percibía algo de coquetismo en su mirada?

¿Coquetismo?

¿Existe esa palabra?

¿Pero si no existe como se dirá?

No se me ocurre otra palabra, quizás seria mejor que se lo preguntara a Draco, él siempre se sabe casi todos los significados, y lo más raro es que casi no lee.

Alo mejor si lee y no me lo ha dicho.

Quizás de ahí es de donde saca esas cosas raras que encuentro en el, algo así como una personalidad reprimida.

- ¡Hermione! – sentí una mano moverme el brazo y recién ahí salí de mi transe – pensé que iba a tener que tirarte un vaso de agua – comenzó a reír y no hallé nada mejor que acompañarlo.

- Por favor, esto es una biblioteca – nos interrumpió la señora Brown. – profesor Potter usted debería dar el ejemplo – lo regaño.

- Lo siento señorita Brown.

- Señora – lo interrumpió

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – acrecentó su sonrisa – pero es que se ve muy joven para estar casada.

- Profesor – me sorprendió el cambio de actitud de enojada a coqueta.

- Bueno señora Brown le termino de explicar unas cosas para el examen a la señorita Granger y me voy.

- Tranquilo, pueden estar el tiempo que quieran ya no queda casi nadie.

- Gracias – levemente le acario el brazo y la señora Brown casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

Se dio vuelta y casi se veía la nube de algodón por la que iba caminando.

- Excelente – lo aplaudí – puedo jurar que cuando iba al colegio era todo un play-boy.

- No – negó con la cabeza y su expresión perdió algo de su alegría – de hecho era todo un nerd los chicos del equipo de baloncesto me golpeaban y las porristas se burlaban de mi – ahora si que sonrió y parecía una sonrisa totalmente genuina - ¿Te cuento un secreto? – se me acerco para susurrarme y mi corazón se disparo.

- No di mi primer beso hasta que llegue a la Universidad.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunte asombrada

- De verdad – se puso de pie de golpe – ahora me voy porque que tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y… - note un brillo en sus ojos – te queda genial el cambio pero procura hacerlo por ti – volvió a su expresión mas seria - … nadie se merece que cambies lo que eres por ningún motivo aunque te parezca importante ahora.

- Lo se profesor Potter, pero gracias por decírmelo.

- Nada de profesor, cuando estemos solos quizás – se encogió de hombros y casi podría jurar que vi un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – me podrías llamar por mi nombre Hermione.

-Harry – también tome mis cosas y me puse de pie – nos vemos mañana.

- Nos vemos mañana Hermione.

Se giro y salio, yo tome aire un par de veces antes de moverme, el profesor Potter era el profesor mas joven y buen mozo del instituto, para todas las zorras de acá era solo un pedazo de carne que se morían por probar pero para mi era algo así como mi ídolo, no niego que mas de alguna vez tuve una pequeña fantasía con él, es que la forma en que se expresa de los libros demuestran la pasión que siente por leer y enseñar, él era como mi amor platónico, después de todo no es nada raro que alguna vez te guste tu profesor.

Bueno, ese espacio en mi corazón se lo había ganado Harry Potter.

Quizás cuando ya este un poco mas "entrenada" pueda practicar con él.

Una nueva alegría me invadió, después de todo la fantasía de cualquiera era tener mas que algo con un sexy profesor.

Ya habían tocado el timbre cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo así que apure el paso, me tocaba biología con Draco y por algún motivo me moría de ganas de ver a mi amigo.

Aclaro, a mi amigo, no al maldito.

Entre cuando ya estaban todos sentados, el profesor estaba mostrando unas imágenes en la pizarra pero en cuanto abrí la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

- Perdón – no agache la cabeza como siempre lo hacia cuando mas de una persona me miraba - ¿Puedo entrar?

- Por supuesto – me apresure por llegar a mi lugar al lado de Draco.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – mire a Draco y por primera vez desde ayer vi en él a mi mejor amigo.

- En la biblioteca – le sonreí – estaba leyendo…

- Cien años de soledad – completo por mi – ayer me dijiste que habías vuelto a empezarlo – me aclaro cuando vio mi rostro de confusión.

- Si – me sonroje un poco al volver a darme cuanta lo mucho que podía conocerme y lo poco que me conocía a la vez

- Oye mi mamá me llamo para decirme que hoy iba a hacer lasaña y me pidió… no – se corrigió – me obligo a que te llevara a cenar.

- Draco – lo mire seria – sabes que tengo una cita con Ron.

- No – su rostro ahora volvía a ser el del madito desalmado

¿Será Draco bipolar?

- Hermione mira… – gire a verlo pero lo vi con la vista al frente, el profesor nos estaba mirando con claro enojo.

Fije mi vista en la pizarra sin moverme, alcancé a darme cuenta que estaban pasando algo sobre los árboles genealógicos y los carácter hereditarios y recesivos.

¿Será eso lo que pasa con Draco?

Quizás lo maldito es algo así como un gen recesivo que sale de vez en cuando.

¿Y si no se da cuenta?

¿Gemelo malvado?

¿Dos en uno?

Nuevamente estaba vagando en mis pensamientos Draco, bueno, él es el único capaz de hacerme pensar y divagar tanto sobre algo.

Un mini, muy mini peso en mi muslo me hizo bajar la vista y ahí vi un papel, lo desdoblé para leerlo… era de Draco.

_Lo siento, por todo, por favor no salgas con Ron hoy._

No quise mirarlo ni tampoco le respondí, guarde la nota en mi bolsillo derecho y comencé a escribir lo que el profesor decía, no entendí nada, solo escribí para no tener que mirar a Draco.

No termina de entender a mi amigo y eso me frustraba mucho.

Recuerdo cuando me contó que había perdido la virginidad, lo hizo de una forma un tanto burda para alguien de 14 años, hablaba con palabras que por lo menos yo nunca había escuchado, disfrutaba contándome sus aventura con tantos detalles que un buen día tuve que pedirle por nuestra amistad que dejara de hacerlo.

¿Ninfómano?

No se me había ocurrido antes, pero ahora que lo pienso Draco cambia con respecto al sexo y lo que a eso se refiere, quizás por eso nunca voy a poder entender que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me quito la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto.

¡Vamos!

El mismo muchas veces me dijo que lo más importante era que para la primera vez lo hiciera con alguien que de verdad quisiera.

¿Sabría Draco lo que siento por él?

Por tercera vez en lo que iba del día algo externo me saco de mis cavilaciones, esta vez fue el timbre que indicaba que por hoy habían terminado las clases.

- ¿Nos vamos Hermione? – cuando lo vi ya tenia su mochila al hombro

- Draco… – aun no sabía muy bien que decirle

- Caminemos – tomo mi mochila como siempre lo hacia y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento – me muero por ver tu auto

- Es algo ostentoso pero mis padres insistieron

- ¿Es el que vimos en Internet? – lo mire y parecía un niño en navidad

- No se – me encogí de hombros para darle suspenso – mira por ti mismo

Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y ahí, al lado de su Aston Martín Vanquish estaba mi hermoso bebé, recién cuando estaba a unos pocos metros me di cuenta que Draco lo tocaba como si fuera de cristal, no me sorprendería que se le hubiera parado con verlo, después de todo los hombres son así con los auto.

Cuando mas gente quedo viendo el auto me di cuenta que esa parte de mi cambio si había sido como en las películas, me reí por eso, de verdad que esto era difícil, quiero vivir la vida y ser media zorra pero sin ser una zorra por completo.

¿Se puede?

- Veo que te gusto – me miro y sus verdes orbes brillaban con mucha emoción

- Es más hermoso que en Internet – casi se le caía la baba mirándolo

- Lo se – pase mi mano por la negra pintura, parecía un espejo de lo brillante que era/

- Nos iremos en el.

- ¿Qué? – lo mire sin entender

- Que nos iremos en el a mi casa – se encogió de hombros – después vengo a buscar mi carro.

- Draco…

Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

¿Es negador o que?

Maldito día, me lo he pasado entero tratando de sicoanalizarlo y ni cerca he llegado.

- Hermione – gire mi vista y me encontré con Ron - ¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho?

- Yo…

- Hermione viene a comer a mi casa, lo siento amigo – le dio un golpe en el hombro sin dejar su sonrisa.

- A las ocho esta bien Ron – ignore a mi amigo y le sonreí a Ron.

Él me sonrió de vuelta y se fue sin mirar a Draco.

- Hermione…

- No Draco – le tome las manos y las junte con las mías.

Este era un gesto muy común en nosotros, era como nuestra propia manera de decirnos que lo que estaba saliendo por nuestros labios era importante y que más valía poner atención.

- Voy a salir con Ron hoy, por favor dile a Narcissa que mañana paso a verla.

No me dijo nada, así que bese sus manos unidas y me apresure a subirme a mi auto.

Definitivamente analizar a Draco Malfoy era caso perdido.

* * *

**Ahí Draco no entiende! Se merece unas nalgadas por como trata a Hermione, yo con gusto se las doy! Jaja**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a todas las que agregaron la historia a favoritos y la puesieron en alerta.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Estaba agotada, me deje caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos, me mantuve quieta unos segundo y cuando los volví a abrir el desastre que había dejado en mi cuarto seguida donde mismo, era como si me closet hubiera sufrido una devoción de ropa, cada prenda de vestir que he ido coleccionando a través de los años estaba regada por algún lugar.

¡No tenia nada que ponerme!

Estaba con mi bata puesta después de un relajante baño, ya me había embetunado de crema y ya estaba maquillada.

¡Pero aun estaba desnuda!

Bueno, solo con la ropa interior, que gracias a mi madre si era decente, un hermoso encaje negro.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y rece porque cuando los abriera mágicamente apareciera algo "usable" para mí.

Bufe, sabia que eso de las hadas madrinas y esas cosas no existían, pero es que no tenia mas opciones.

Volví a repasar mentalmente mis opciones.

Opción uno, el mismo jeans que había usado hoy, era el único ajustado que tenía, para arriba tendría que ponerme un top rosado "niña" que era lo único mas ajustado que había en mi closet, claro que el escote era redondo y no dejaba nada bueno que ver, el ajustado era solo porque me quedaba chico.

Opción dos, un vestido algo hippie que no resaltaba ninguna de mis curvas y que mas encima que hacia ver mas baja porque llegaba hasta los pies.

Bueno, dos opciones y ninguna me convencía, agarre la almohada y ahogue un grito, de verdad que quería salir con Ron y sentirme sexy, de verdad quería que quisiera meterme mano en el auto.

- Si me escucharas cuando te hablo no tendrías que pasar por esto.

Me senté de golpe en la cama y me lleve una mano al pecho cuando vi a mi madre sentada a mi lado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿De que hablas mamá? – trate de que mi voz no sonara tan patética.

- De que si me hubieras hecho caso una de las tantas veces que quise comprarte ropa decente no estaría tu cuarto así – volteo y repaso el desorden de su alrededor.

- No tengo problema de ropa – negué fervientemente.

- Hermione – me dio esa mira de "se de lo que estoy hablando" - ¿Tienes una cita? – Solo asentí sin mirarla - ¡Con Draco! – la emoción en su voz me molesto un poco.

- ¡NO! – la mire con furia contenida – con Ron.

- No lo conozco – supe que estaba tratando de pensar si de verdad no lo conocía.

- Es un chico de la escuela y… – me sonroje un poco – ayer me dio una rosa por mi cumpleaños y hoy me invito a salir.

- Bien – se levanto de la cama – toma – me tendió una bolsa con la marca de Channel en ella y una caja de zapatos bastante mas grande de lo normal.

- ¿Qué es? – lo tome con algo de renuencia

- Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Cómo…?

La abrí y ahí había un outfit completo, consistía en un vestido morado ancho y cortísimo con un cuello algo desbocado, de estos que si o si se tienen que usar con algo debajo, para eso venían unas calzas negras y bien cortas, además venia un abrigo largo negro que se notaba que se ajustaba a las curvas por el cinturón que traía, para completar, en la caja venían unas hermosas botas Jimmy Choo con un hermoso taco finísimo que me dio algo de miedo.

El solo imaginarme con todo puesto me alegro bastante.

- Una madre siempre lo sabe todo – Salí de mi entonación para tirarme a los brazos de mi madre y abrazarla

- Bueno te dejo vestirte – me separo y ya se había dado vuelta cuando se volvió a girar – te recomiendo ese colgante de mariposa que te regalo Draco para navidad.

Draco, todo iba tan bien pero me lo tuvo que recordar, moví mi cabeza insistentemente hasta borrar los recuerdos de mi amigo, pero sabia que no era posible aunque por lo menos se aplacaron un poco.

No demore en estar lista, me mire al espejo y la verdad es que me encanto lo que vi, las mangas del vestido era algo largas pero el escote desbocado le daba el toque, aunque lo mejor, sin ser vanidosa, eras mis níveas piernas que se dejaban ver la verdad es que si fuera lesbiana me follaría.

Mi cabello me lo volví a alisar, me gustaba como me quedaba así, el maquillaje lo mantuve suave, no quería parecer una puta de burdel. Cuando abrí el cofre donde guardaba mis alhajas me dio algo de nostalgia ver que la mayoría de esas cosas eran regalos de Draco, desde el collar que me hizo con fideos cuando éramos pequeños hasta el hermoso y elegante colgante de mariposa que puse sobre mi cuello.

Volví a mirar mi outfil completo y me sentí aun mejor que esta mañana.

Hoy si o si me fajaba a Ron.

Baje al primer piso y cuando iba a mitad de la escalera sonó el timbre, sonreí por lo que venia.

- Hola venia a buscar a Hermione. – reconocí la voz de Ron.

- Ahhh si, ella… – era mi mamá, así que apure el paso antes que dijera algo indebido.

- Hola – me plante frente a muy sexy Ron.

- Estas…

- Los dejo solos eh – miro a Ron – Hermione no tiene hora de llegada, adiós hija.

Me sonrojo el ver la intención de mi madre de que saliera, pareciera como si me estuviera ofreciendo.

- Estas malditamente sexy – me susurro mas de cerca.

- Igual – lo mire de arriba a bajo sin ninguna pena.

- Tu padre… - vi un dejo de miedo en su mirada mientras miraba a dentro de la casa.

- Tranquilo – me acerque para hablarle al oído – no esta en casa.

- Bien.

Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia su auto, un hermoso Aston Martin amv10 color gris, la verdad es que se parecía un poco al mío pero tenia el color del auto de Draco.

Acá vamos de nuevo… ¡Maldito Draco!

- Es hermoso – hable cuando estuve frente a el.

- Regalo de navidad – sonrió a la vez que me abría la puerta, en cuanto subí corrió a subirse él

- Parece que eres un niñito de papi – la verdad es que no sabia nada mucho de la familia de Ron.

- Mis padres están separados vivo con mi papá porque mi mamá lo dejo para casarse con un jeque árabe o algo así – le resto importancia – y como nunca me viene a ver me envía estos presente – reconocí la ironía en su voz por lo ultimo.

- Lo siento – me disculpe por mi intromisión.

- Tranquila lo disfruto además mi papá también hace lo suyo – se giro a mirarme despegando la vista de la carretera – es como una competencia entre ellos… de la cual salgo ganando yo.

- Me gusta eso – le sonreí devuelta

- ¿Qué cosa? – volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera

- Que no te eches a morir cualquiera aprovecharía esa oportunidad para sensibilizar a la chica y que ella por pena le haga una buena mamada.

Me sorprendí por mis palabras, pero me salieron tan naturales y en tanta confianza con Ron que me gusto.

- No es precisamente una mamada en lo que estoy pensando – poso una mano en mi muslo desnudo y la movió suavemente

Mis bragas se mojaron de inmediato, pensé que me iba a acariciar mas arriba pero justo la retiro de golpe.

- Ya llegamos – me sonrió – parece que necesitas aire – vi la burla en sus ojos y eso solo me dio mas ánimos.

- Parece que necesitas una ducha fría – me le acerque mucho y frote con mi mano derecha su semi erecto miembro.

Me retire enseguida y salí del auto, ahí me di cuenta que estábamos en el restaurante mas lujoso de Liverpool, volví a agradecerle mentalmente a mi mamá por mi vestuario.

- Bienvenidos – una estupenda pelirroja nos saludo a la entrada

- Hola reservación a nombre de Weasley – la sonrisa que le dio a la puta pelirroja estoy segura que la hizo empaparse.

- ¡Claro! – revisó en su libreta – el apartado – su alegría decayó al leer lo ultimo.

- Si con mi novio tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – le tome la mano a Ron y le di una sonrisa a la putita.

- Si – ahora parecía estúpida – pasen por acá por favor.

Nos ubicó en nuestro lugar y la verdad es que si era bastante apartado.

- Su mesero vendrá enseguida – sin esperar respuesta se giro

- Tranquila – Ron tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa – ya sabes con quien me iré a casa – me guiño un ojo y casi me arrojo a su cuerpo en ese mismo segundo.

- Hola, bienvenidos ¿Qué desean para cenar? – levante mi vista rogando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero no…

¡Puta suerte!

Ahí, delante mío no estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Puto Malfoy.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – se que por mi tono y mi rostro él se entero que no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

- Malfoy – por primera vez vi a Ron bastante mosqueado.

- Ya saben – el muy puto se relajo y se apoyo en la mesa ya que no habían mas sillas – Lucius dice que debo hacer algo con mi vida – se encogió de hombros – así que aquí me tienen – se señalo – un trabajador mas.

- Bien – le sonreí maquiavélicamente, dos pueden jugar el juego – yo quiero fetuccinis con camarones – no necesite ver la carta porque no era primera vez que venia, el maldito parado frente a mi me había traído un par de veces y otro par mis padres.

- Hermione– negó con la cabeza mientras anotaba – es demasiado costoso para que se lo hagas pagar al pobre de Ron.

- Tranquilo Malfoy – intervino – yo si se tratar a la mujeres, no solo se meterme en sus pantalones – cerro la carta que "estaba leyendo" y le sonrió – lo mismo para mi – le estiro la carta y eso solo provocó un gruñido de Draco.

- ¿Algo mas? – ahora si que estaba molesto

¡Bien merecido Malfoy!

- Si, un Cabernet de diez años.

- Vaya – su sonrisa burlona volvió – parece que tu si que quieres meterte en los pantalones de alguien.

Eso de verdad me enfureció pero tenía el remedio indicado.

- Tranquilo – le sonreí a mi amigo – ando con vestido y – fije mi vista en Ron mientras que pasaba la lengua por mis labios – eso ya lo hablaremos después.

- Enseguida viene su orden.

No dijo nada más y salio echando fuego, con Ron nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

Draco no volvió, era más que obvio que esto era algo maquinado por él, pero no terminaba de entender porque, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mí y me concentre en el gran hombre que estaba frente a mí.

Comimos y bebimos con mucho agrado, la verdad es que Ron era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos acabado la botella de vino, menos mal que mi madre me había acostumbrado a acompañar mis comidas con una copa así que no se me subió mucho, ya estábamos listos para irnos.

- Eres realmente hermosa – solo nos faltaba la boleta.

- Y tú eres realmente sexy.

Recordé un capitulo de Friends* donde Rachel mostraba sus tácticas de seducción en la primera cita, así que decidí probar a ver si funcionaba, tome por sobre la mesa su mano y comencé a acariciarla mientras mantenía mi vista en él, ya no me servia la técnica de la familia porque ya me había contado todo, pero aun así decidí arriesgarme.

- Mmm – medio gimió – fijo su vista al lado y vio al camarero, no Draco, acercarse – ahí vine.

- Bien, eso si – el camarero solo dejo la boleta y se fue – a la próxima invito yo.

Trate de sonar firme ya que no me había dejado pagar nada.

- Eso esta bien

- ¿En serio? – me sorprendió que accediera tan fácil después de lo que me había costado inútilmente tratar de convencerlo de compartir la cuenta.

- Si – se levanto y me ayudo con mi silla – porque eso querrá decir que habrá una próxima cita.

Me ayudo con mi abrigo y nos encaminamos a la salida, en cuanto nos subimos al auto mi celular sonó, era un mensaje y sabía muy bien de quien.

_No te acuestes con él, por favor._

_DM._

Sonreí al verlo y me apresure a contestarlo.

_Okay_

_HG._

- ¿Algo importante? – me pregunto mi acompañante.

- Nada – negué y guarde mi celular.

- Sabes – volvió a poner una de sus fuertes manos en mi muslo y esta vez sabia que esto seguiría – por acá hay un mirador muy lindo… ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

- Me encantaría – ahora fue mi turno de acaricias su muslo

El auto llego a rechinar de lo rápido que aceleró Ron, creo que hayan pasado

mas de cinco minutos cuando estacionó, no se venia ni un alma cerca, solo una hermosa vista de Liverpool.

- Pasemos al asiento trasero – no espere su respuesta y me pase yo misma.

- ¿Segura? – llego a mi y solo atine a callarlos con mis mismos labios.

El beso comenzó pútamente caliente, su lengua se adentro en mi boca sin piedad y eso solo me hizo gemir, al ser mi escote algo desbocado, solo tuvo que correrlo un poco para dejar libres mis redondo pechos, los que no tardo en llevarse a la boca.

- Mmm Ron-se sentía demasiado rico.

- Mierda Hermione tus pechos son tan duros que quiero comérmelos – me lamió el pezón derecho mientras peñisco el izquierdo.

- Chúpalos entonces… yo después te devolveré el favor – me miro y me relamí para darle a entender lo que quería decir.

- No quiero que me la chupes – volvió a adentrar su lengua en mi garganta en un fogoso y caliente beso – quiero cogerme tus hermosos montes.

Con ambas manos masajeo mis pechos y entendí perfectamente lo que quería. Sus palabras y la visión de lo que venia fue tan caliente que lo agarre del cuello y ahorra fui yo la que lo beso, sus besos era suaves y duros a la vez, una extraña y mágica combinación.

- Mmm – una de sus manos levanto mi corto vestido y bajo las calzas que cubrían mi centro – estas muy mojada – adentro en dedo en mí y gemí más alto aun

- Solo por ti bebe, lleve mis propias manos a mis pechos y los masajee.

- Eso cariño – incluyo otro dedo – tócate

- Ron- gemí su nombre al sentir como peñiscaba mi clítoris – eso… si…. justo… ahhhhhh.

- ¿Así? – metió otro dedo mas - ¿Te gusta que te masturbe?

- Oh si baby – lo mire directo a los ojos – dame duro,fuerte.

Aumento tanto el ritmo hasta que me corrí muy fuerte, era mi segundo orgasmo y me dolió mucho que fuera mejor que el primero, pero no era momento para lamentarse Ron necesitaba descargarse.

- Ven cariño – le moví el dedo índice para que se acercara a mi

- ¿Qué quieres Hermione? – llego a mi altura y me beso mientras yo le bajaba los pantalones.

- ¿No querías cogerme los pechos? – lo separe un poco y junte mis pechos para indicarle donde lo quería.

- Ahhh si nena.

No demoro en llevar su duro pene a la unión de mis pechos, era primera vez que se lo veía y solo tenia uno mas para comparar pero puedo decir que estaba muy bien dotado, tanto que me dieron ganas de metérmelo hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Por los gemidos de Ron, Supe que estaba gozando mucho, así que no aguante las ganas y saque la lengua, entre embestida y embestida algo alcanza a lamer.

- ¡Mierda nena! Sigue así saca tu rosada lengua.

La estire un poco mas y junte aun mas mis pechos dándome ligeros tirones en los pezones, basto solo una embestida mas para que Ron se viniera realmente duro, y a pesar de que quede bastante manchada me gusto mucho haber sido yo la causante de semejante eyaculación.

-Hermione- me miro y vio su semen sobre mi mentón y pecho – lo lamento… de verdad – vi que de verdad estaba arrepentido y me gusto su preocupación

- Tranquilo – volví a sacar mi lengua y lamí lo que estaba a mi alcance

- ¡Mierda! – se tiro encima mío y devoró mis labios – te juro que te fallaría acá mismo.

- Hazlo – de verdad que yo también lo quería.

- No – negó mientras acario mis cabellos, me pareció un gesto bastante intimo y lindo – mereces algo mejor que el asiento trasero de un auto.

Algo dentro mío se rompió, literalmente se rompió.

No pude pensar mas porque justo en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar con el mismo tono de antes, lo tome y lo abrí aun con las palabras de Ron resonando en mi cabeza.

_Gracias por no dejarlo cogerte._

_DM._

Si tenía rabia, ahora tenía más, pero esta era una Hermione muy distinta a la de ayer.

_Tranquilo… solo fajamos y me cogió los pechos no el coño._

_HG._

Sonreí bastante satisfecha, ahora si que mi noche estaba completa.

* * *

**Toma esa Draco! Jaja, esta sufriendo chicas!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Y por sus alertas y favoritos****.**

**Besos, nos vemos luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

- Mm Hermione… así cariño – puso sus manos enredadas en mis cabellos y comenzó a marcarme el ritmo – adentro si a si bien adentro.

Gemí por la excitación, si la primera vez me dio asco hacerlo ahora me había vuelto casi una adicta, la sensación de sentir que tienes el completo poder sobre un hombre, que se rinde sin dudas a tus caricias, es simplemente lo máximo.

Aumente el ritmo de mi boca, su pene me llego prácticamente hasta la garganta, sabia muy bien que esta era la señal de que estaba cerca.

- Si cariño – soltó mi cabello y dejo caer sus brazos – ya casi… ¡HERMIONE!

Su líquido caliente paso de largo por mi garganta, así que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para tragarlo, era el sabor del poder, el poder que tiene una mujer sobre un hombre.

- Genial – su voz aun estaba algo agitada – es la mejor mamada de mi vida.

- Ahora no te quejas de que fajemos en el auto – me acomode mejor sobre mi asiento y me reí de su expresión.

- Cariño – se acomodó su ya mas flácido miembro dentro de sus pantalones y se acerco a mi – es que sigo creyendo que es muy poco… intimo… sobre todo – se giro y miro por la ventana del auto – si estamos en el estacionamiento del colegio.

- Si – me acerque y quedamos casi pegados – pero es mas excitante – le pase la lengua por la labios y me baje del auto.

- ¡Ey! – me agarro por la cintura y me apego a su pecho

- ¡Ron! – Me queje cuando rozo su miembro en mi trasero - ¿No tuviste suficiente? – lo mire con una ceja encarada.

- Nunca de ti cariño – beso mi frente y se me hizo de lo mas tierno - ¿Paso a buscarte a las ocho hoy?

- Nop – negué con la cabeza – hoy voy a comer donde Draco.

- Pero Hermione… - se iba a quejar así que lo corte a tiempo

- Ron – me gire y quedamos de frente – sabes que Draco es mi amigo y Narcissa hace días que me esta invitando además – lo vi con intenciones de hablar así que me adelante – sabes que esto – lo apunte a él y a mi – es sin compromiso.

- Lo se – se paso la mano por su cabello.

- Ron – pase mi mano por su ceño fruncido – amo estar contigo lo sabes – le di una sonrisa para tratar de borrar su expresión – pero no estoy para relaciones quiero vivir la vida mira – sonrió aun mas y vi un brillo en sus gemas azules – que te parece si esta semana invitas a salir a alguien hoy es viernes y estaría bien que no te quedaras encerrado en casa.

- Hermione…

- No – me puse de puntillas y roce mis labios en los suyos – no quiero que dejes de ser tu se que antes de que empezáramos a… – busque alguna palabra adecuada – conocernos, tu eras muy bueno para tener citas así que – me encogí de hombros – creo que te hará bien.

- Esta bien – bufo.

- Bien.

- Pero – me apunto con el dedo – la sorpresa que te tenía hoy queda para mañana – vio mis intenciones de hablar – sin excusas.

- Sin excusas

Nos besamos profundamente antes de entrar al colegio, nos habíamos saltado una clase para poder darnos un poco de placer en el auto de Ron, habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra primera cita y la verdad es que habíamos salido bastante después de eso pero aun no llegábamos a "concretar" así que sabia muy bien por donde iba su sorpresa de mañana, él había dicho que quería que esto fuera especial, ya le había dicho que no era virgen pero me respondió que mas allá de eso y porque él tampoco lo era, por ser nuestra primera vez juntos nos merecíamos mas que el asiento trasero de un auto, aunque no se quejaba de ninguno de los orgasmos que le había dado en ese asiento.

Me reí por lo mucho que había cambiando, a pesar de todo lo que llore por Draco, porque tengo que reconocer que después de esa cita con Ron, seguí llorando por Draco, creo que he comenzado a entenderlo, el sexo era algo completamente maravilloso y moría por probar la rica polla de Ron en mi interior.

Con Draco las cosas estaban algo raras pero estaban.

**Flash Back**

Era la décima vez en lo poco que iba del día que agarraba mi teléfono para marcarle a Draco pero me arrepentía, desde mi cita con Ron no había dado señales de vida y eso me tenia algo contrariada, Draco me confundía mucho, por un parte estaba ese hombre que me arrebato mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su volvo, que es un verdadero asco con las mujeres y por la otra aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos que me

consoló cuando mi perrito Toby se murió y yo pensé que era el fin del mundo, aquel que estuvo conmigo cuando terminó mi serie favorita donde al final el príncipe muere y la princesa se queda sola, llore tanto porque pensaba que los príncipes no ya existían y eso para una niña de 10 años es lo peor del mundo, pero ahí estuvo él acariciando mis cabellos y diciéndome que él era un príncipe que siempre estaría conmigo.

Creo que ese día me enamore de Draco.

Si ponía en una balanza las cosas malas y buenas de Draco, definitivamente ganaban las buenas, aunque las malas eran mas que nada una y bien grande, pero aun si él era mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaba.

Agarre mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto, esto tendría que arreglarlo yo misma.

Después de todo… ¿No somos siempre las mujeres las más maduras?

Aunque reconozco que ese ultimo mensaje que le mande iba con algo de malicia… bueno, con algo mas que un poco.

Estacione frente a la casa de Draco pero no vi su auto donde siempre lo estacionaba, aun así me baje, quizás estaría por llegar. Toque el timbre y Narcissa fue la que me abrió.

- ¡Hermione! – me abrazo como si no me viera en años – tanto tiempo querida – me separo un poco y beso mi frente.

Ese era un gesto muy maternal que tenia conmigo desde que nos conocimos con Draco y nos volvimos amigos.

- ¿Cómo estas Narcissa?

- Bien, ¿Y tu?

- Bien

- Pasa, pasa – se hizo a un lado y me dejo la pasada - ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?, lo acabo de hacer.

No me dejo ni contestar cuando se encamino a la cocina así que la seguí, Narcissa no había tenido mas hijos después de Draco y siempre había querido una niña, así que cuando me conoció inmediatamente me dijo que yo seria como su hija.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿Peleaste con Draky?

Draky, solo a Narcissa le permitía usar ese diminutivo, sabia que a ella la hacia feliz así que no decía nada.

- Es que he estado algo ocupada – me senté en una de las sillas

- ¿Un chico? – se giro solo para mirarme y sonreír

- Algo así – me sonroje un poco al pensar en Ron.

- Se nota estas mas linda, mas alegre pero…

- Pero… - la incite a seguir

- Hay algo que te preocupa – puse frente a mí un trozo de ese pastel que solo a ella le quedaba como a los dioses y un vaso de chocolatada.

- Como me conoces Narcissa – me lleve el vaso de leche a la boca, perfecta como siempre.

- Y supongo que ese algo tiene que ver con mi hijo – se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a mi.

- Si – probé el queque ahora – pero es algo tonto a todo esto – eché un rápida ojeada por la casa - ¿Dónde esta?

- No se – se encogió de hombros – recibió una llamada y salio corriendo.

- Seguramente una de sus amigas – dije con algo de desgana que esperaba Narcissa no se diera cuenta

Narcissa sabía muy bien como era su hijo y a pesar de que no le gustaba del todo, lo aceptaba.

La merienda estaba realmente rica, así que me la comí con mucho agrado.

- ¿Sabes? – Se me acerco como si me fuera a decir un secreto – él puede estar con quien quiera pero yo ya se quien será la madre de mis nietos.

Con la sonrisa y mirada que me dio supe muy bien por donde iba, pero no dije nada, sabia que era mejor que Narcissa se quedara con sus ideas, aunque esas ideas yo también las compartiera, mas de alguna vez he soñado como seria mi vida con Draco.

¿Dejare de amarlo alguna vez?

De verdad espero que si porque ya comprobé que él jamás me amara a mi.

Fije mi vista en el reloj y vi que ya iban a ser las ocho de la noche y en mi casa servían la cena a las ocho y treinta.

- Narcissa me tengo que ir – tome las cosas que había ocupado y las deje en el lavavajillas.

- Esta bien.

- Dile a Draco…

- ¿Qué me diga que?

Me gire y ahí estaba mi amigo, aunque su expresión aun estaba algo sombría, vi claramente el inicio de una de sus sonrisa.

- Que te dijera que había venido a verte – me apresure a responder.

- Bien… - se cruzo de brazos en un gesto muy él.

- Draco – lo reprendió su madre.

- Tranquila mamá, con Hermione vamos a subir a mi habitación ¿Esta bien?

- Claro – Narcissa frunció el ceño – siempre suben, ¿Por qué no estaría bien?.

¿Fu idea mía o Draco estaba sonrojado?

Me apresure en llegar a su lado y deje de lado el resto de mis ideas, había venido a algo y quería concentrarme en eso.

- Vamos – puso su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme y me sentí igual de enamorada que hace una semana.

Llegamos a su cuarto y estaba todo igual que siempre, así que para que todo fuera normal hice lo que siempre hacia, me tire sobre la cama y después de unos cuantos rebotes puse mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estas enojado? – Fui directo al grano, ya habíamos perdido varios días molestos - ¿Por qué estabas de camarero ese día? – mejor todo junto así comienza a responder.

- No estoy enojado y estaba pagándole el favor a un amigo

- Sabes que no te creo ninguna de tus dos respuestas ¿Cierto? – me senté un poco mas para mirarlo mejor.

- Lo se – se paso una mano por el cabello – hay muchas cosas que…

- Lo se – se sentó a mi lado – pero creo que aun no es tiempo de hablar algunas cosas – lo mire directo a los ojos y se que supo a lo que me refería – pero extraño a mi mejor amigo.

- Yo también te extraño

- Draco no quiero que te metas en exceso en mis relaciones yo no lo hago con las tuyas.

Se que fue un golpe algo bajo lo ultimo pero ese punto si era necesario aclararlo ahora.

- Lo se – me acario la mejilla – tratare de portarme bien.

No aguante mas y me tire sobre él, y como de costumbre me tiro como un saco de papas en la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Quizás no aclaramos todas las cosas pero ya íbamos mejor encaminados ya habría tiempo para el resto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Iba caminando cuando una mano que conocía muy bien me tomo del brazo y me tiro a un salón vacío.

- Draco…

- Recuerda que hoy vas a cenar a mi casa – me fije bien en su rostro y había algo extraño en el.

- Lo se – le apreté una de sus mejilla porque sentí que el momento se estaba poniendo algo tenso.

- Bien – lo sentí respirar mejor.

- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a clases.

- Bien nos vemos a salida – salio primero y yo lo seguí enseguida.

El resto de las clases pasaron mucho mas rápido, se que Draco sabia o suponía de donde venia y que había estado haciendo pero honro su palabra y no se metió, así que eso me dejaba muy contenta con respecto a como íbamos avanzando en nuestras diferencias.

Ya había llegado al estacionamiento cuando Viktor se paró frente a mí, Viktor no era feo, de hecho era muy guapo, pero no era el tipo de chicos que se me acercaban, él era más de salir a fiestas y tener muchas citas, aunque debo reconocer que desde que decidí cambiar recibo más halagos y muchas mas miradas.

- Hola Hermione – me sonrió de una manera que me dio algo de escalofríos, era como si estuviera bien más allá de mí.

- Hola – le sonreí también peor más que nada por ser cortés.

- ¿Quieres salir hoy? – fruncí el ceño, de verdad no me esperaba esto y menos de él.

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir? – me cruce de brazos y espere su respuesta.

- Si – creo que trato de poner su pose de ganador – no eres para nada la chica que me imaginaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

- Te vi salir de auto con Ron sonrojada y feliz – agrego lo último demasiado cerca de mí.

- Lo se – me acerque mas a él pero solo para confundirlo – le estaba haciendo sexo oral – susurre casi en su labios.

Pudo jurar que trago en seco, dudo mucho que se hubiera imaginado esa respuesta mía y de verdad que me gusto mucho ver su rostro tan contrariado.

- Oh nena…

- Oh nene – me aleja un paso

- Creo que tu y yo podremos pasarlo muy bien – me tomo de la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo.

Sentí a la perfección su erección rozar mi vientre y la verdad es que se notaba muy bien dotado, Viktor no era mi tipo pero quizás en algún momento podríamos pasarla bien así que decidí no cerrar del todo esa puerta.

- Lo siento cariño – puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje un poco – pero por ahora no – me encogí de hombros – quizás mas adelante.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un casto beso en su mejilla aunque un poco más cerca de sus labios, no espere su respuesta y me aleje hacia mi auto. Ahí sobre el capo estaba parado Draco.

- ¿Vamos? – le mostré las llaves de mi auto.

- Vamos – me sonrió sin decir nada más y se subió a su auto

Yo iba detrás de Draco y no demoramos mucho en llegar a su casa, aunque a su ritmo de manejar no demoraríamos nada en llegar a China.

Entramos a la casa y estaba vacía así que subimos directo a su cuarto, seguramente Narcissa estaba comprando las cosas para la cena.

- Así que Viktor – se dejo caer en su cama y yo a su lado.

- Me invito a salir.

- ¿Cuándo van a salir?

- Le dije que no – me pare para buscar el control remoto – no me gusta.

- Bien

- ¿No te agrada Viktor? – sabia que a Draco le agradaba Viktor pero aun así pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- Si – se encogió de hombros – pero pensé que estabas con Ron.

- No exclusivamente de hecho – me cruce de piernas a lo indio – hoy tiene una cita.

- ¿Así que tienen una relación abierta? – se sentó también y quedo frente a mi.

- Sip – me rasque mi nariz y cerré los ojos, la alergia me estaba matando, cuando los abrí me encontré con Draco demasiado cerca.

- Bien

Y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más sus labios chocaron inesperadamente con los míos.

* * *

**No juzguen a Hermione, por andar de "alegre" con otros.**

**Así es la historia y es necesario que suceda eso**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el otro.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Gracias a esas lectoras invisibles o fantasmas.**

**Si me dejan un lindo Review no me quejo, es mas subiría capitulo mas rápido.**

**NO QUIERO REVIEWS DE NATY DIRECTIONER NI DE ANACREYNA.**

**No se molesten en dejarlos bitches.**

**Besos y Abrazos Virtuales.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Sus manos buscaron ansiosas cualquier contacto con mi cuerpo, y en cuanto rozo la primera porción de la piel desnuda de mi espalda perdí todo rastro de cordura, se sentía mil veces mejor que la primera vez y aunque me duela, mejor que Ron también.

Su lengua no dejo de batallar con la mía, recorrió cada cavidad de mi boca con ella, parecía que me estaba haciendo el amor y se definitivamente era demasiado excitante para mi propio bien.

- Draco – jadee en cuanto bajo su boca a mi cuello

- Déjate llevar…

Con dedos expertos apretó los botones ya excitados de mis pechos y me arranco un gemido bastante audible y caliente, sin querer me encontré buscando mayor fricción, levante las caderas y me tope con su durísima excitación, si estaba mojada, ahora estaba prácticamente goteando.

- Mmm – deslizo sensualmente su lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y exhaló todo su aire ahí .

- Sabes… hace mucho que me muero por repetir.

Sus palabras me dejaron algo helada, me hicieron recordar la primera vez, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a borrar, era algo con lo que iba a tener que aprender a convivir, así que rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi y me concentre en como sus dedos me dejaron solo con mi sujetador puesto.

Sentí la frescura que comenzó a dejar su lengua que jugueteaba con mis pezones aun por encima de mi ropa interior, pero aun así, con tela de por medio se sentía muy bien.

- Estas excitada – baje la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los míos mientras corría a un lado la ropa y lamia mi ahora desnudo pezón.

- ¡Oh Draco! – lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a seguir – así me gusta bebé… chupame los pezones.

- Mm – escuche un gruñido desde su pecho y ahora sus succiones eran mucho mas fuerte y animadas

- Cariño enrosca tu lengua… - lo hizo pero me dio una mirada algo interrogante – ahora el otro.

Lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a que me hiciera lo mismo en mi otro pecho.

- Si cariño – acaricie sus cabellos – si me haces llegar te daré la mejor mamada de tu vida.

Se separo bruscamente de mi e inmediatamente sentí la falta de su calor sobre mi cuerpo, me incorpore apoyando mis codos en la cama y lo mire mientras pasaba sus manos repetidas veces por sus cabellos, era un claro gesto de que algo le molestaba.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – me acerque gateando hasta él.

- Nada – bufo y se alejo un poco – es que… Aggg! se lo chupaste ¿Cierto?

Me miro directamente a los ojos y vi toda la furia que trataba de contener, analice un segundo sus palabras e inmediatamente supe a que se refería.

- Si – me encogí de hombros – creo que eso ya lo suponías.

- Si pero… – se levanto y yo lo seguí, ni siquiera me preocupo mi desnudes - ¿Puedes taparte siquiera? – bajo la mirada para no ver mis desnudos pechos.

- ¿Por qué? – le reste importancia – ya me has visto desnuda – me acerque coquetamente a él – me has chupado los pechos… y te a gusta… ¿No?

- Hermione – se giro y ahora vi un dolor en sus ojos que me dejo helada – esta no eres tu… ¿Qué te paso?

- Tú – se lo escupí con los resentimientos que me quedaban.

- ¿De que hablas? – entrecerró los ojos y vi que no se estaba haciendo el tonto

- Nada – me senté en la cama y busque mi top para tapar un poco mi cuerpo

- Hermione – se agacho frente a mi y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – Yo….

- No importa – le sonreí – eso ya no importa.

Me tire a devorar sus labios como una sedienta de sexo, esta vez no espere por su respuesta, fui yo misma la que introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Sus manos ahora más tímidas buscaron el borde de mi pantalón y lo delinearon hasta rozar mi ropa interior.

Me separe de él dándole una buena vista, nuevamente, de mis pechos mientras volvía a dejarlos desnudos, me acosté en la cama y lo llame con mi dedo, él me dio una sonrisa de costado y supe que ya estaba totalmente compenetrado en esto, así que para excitarlo un poco mas comencé yo misma a masajearme los pechos, mordí mi labio inferior y pase mi lengua por ellos.

Estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba tenerlo dentro mío, los dedos de Ron eran exquisitos y su lengua aun mas, pero una polla es una polla.

- Te necesito – tire de ambos pezones a la misma vez – adentro… ahora

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

A la velocidad de la luz se despojo de su ropa dejándome ver en primera fila su tan bien formado cuerpo, todos estos años de ejercicio definitivamente tenían sus frutos, estaba tan bien marcado que me daban ganas de lamerlo. Y como ya no soy esa chica tímida, me incorpore y lo deje caer ahora a él a la cama, me puse a horcajadas sobre su muy erecto pene y pase mi lengua por todos sus abdominales.

Sus gemidos fueron mi pago, estaba excitado y era por mí.

- Exquisito – llegue a sus pezones y los lamí y mordisquee.

- ¡Hermione! – me di cuenta que tenia sus manos aferradas a las sabanas de la cama

- Eso bebé – llegue hasta sus labios y también les di una rápida lamida – grita mi nombre.

Yo misma me despoje de mi tanga y adentre su miembro en mi cavidad, como solo lo había hecho esa vez aun me sentía algo estrecha así que el roce fue definitivamente exquisito, pareciera que un demonio lujurioso me había invadido porque comencé a montarlo como nunca pensé hacerlo, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y guiaron un poco mis movimientos, mientras yo no dejaba de masajear mis pechos, cualquier placer extra era bienvenido.

- ¡UYYY HERMIONE!

Me bajo tan rápido y fuerte sobre su miembro que lo sentí casi hasta la garganta, se notaba porque Draco era considerado como la mejor polla de toda la secundaria de Liverpool.

- ¡Draco!

Llegue a mi orgasmo y par de embestidas después él me acompaño, se derramo dentro mío y sentí como su calido liquido invadía todo mi interior.

- ¡Mierda! – me saco de golpe de encima suyo y comenzó a dar vueltas como loco por todo el cuarto.

- ¿Qué paso? – el ego que había ganado había vuelto a decaer cuando lo vi en esa situación.

- ¡No me puse el puto condón!

- Ahhh eso – me relaje y me deje caer en la cama – estoy tomando la píldora.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo sarcástico.

- Porque en mi primera vez, mi "compañero" – enfatice la palabra – tampoco se puso el puto condón.

- ¡MIERDA! – me miro mas calmado pero aun así preocupado - ¿No…?

- No – negué con la cabeza – no estaba en mis días fértiles.

La verdad es que no me había acordado hasta varios días después de ese detalle, así que algo bueno tengo que haber hecho en mi vida para no haber estado en mis días fértiles justo cuando paso todo eso.

- Vamos cariño – lo tome de la mano – estuvo rico – le sonreí

- ¿Rico? – me miro casi horrorizado

- Si… - me levante y comencé a vestirme – estuve pensando si esto se vuelve a repetir lo mejor es abrir un nuevo archivo.

- ¿Un nuevo archivo? – me gire a verlo y también se estaba vistiendo – no entiendo.

- Mira – me senté a su lado en la cama – yo te amo – ese te amo ya no dolió como antes – eres mi mejor amigo – hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios – y de verdad que coges como los dioses pero no quiero mezclar las cosas así que – me encogí de hombros – después de que follemos lo mejor es olvidarlo y seguir como siempre… total – me levante y prepare para las palabras que iba a decir – no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos por el otro.

- Pero tú… - lo corte, lo que menos quería era que me recordara mi estúpida confesión de amor.

- No – negué y le di mi mejor sonrisa – solo estaba confundida tu eres alguien sin quien no puedo vivir eres mi mejor amigo.

Me acerque a él y le di un casto beso en su mejilla, poco a poco estaban comenzando a superar a Draco como hombre y no quería retroceder lo poco avanzado, y es que él tenia razón en su forma de pensar, tengo solo 16 años y mucho por delante.

Lo más probable es que siempre Draco ocupe el lugar de mi primer amor y quien quita que algún día pueda pasar algo más, pero ahora quiero disfrutar la vida sin amarrarme a nada ni a nadie.

Después que estuvimos totalmente vestidos y que arreglamos un poco el cuarto, eso si, tuvimos que abrir la ventana porque el olor a sexo se notaba a kilómetros, bajamos a comer, Narcissa ya tenia todo listo, una hermosa mesa y una exquisita comida como siempre.

- Narcissa siempre todo impecable – la alabe

- Mi madre es la mejor cocinera – Draco se le acerco y la estrujo en sus brazos

- ¡Ey! – me queje con una sonrisa – pero mi madre es la mejor repostera.

- Eso si – me dio la razón mi amigo – no hay como los postres de Jane.

- Bueno niños – Narcissa se soltó de la jaula de Draco – ahora siéntense que Lucius ya esta listo.

Entramos al comedor y Lucius estaba que se echaba sobre la comida, era muy chistoso verlo tan ansioso.

- ¿Hambre? – lo piqué.

- Siéntense niños – nos rogó con los ojos

- ¿Cómo estas papá?

- Bien – no siguió hablando porque estaba ocupado llenando su plato

- Narcissa sabes que amo las papas a la crema – le sonreí

- Por eso las hice cariño.

- Yo y mi estomago te lo agrademos mucho

Todos nos reímos por mi comentario, comimos entre muchas bromas y algunas anécdotas de Lucius.

- Tengo algo que decirles – interrumpió Lucius- recibí una llamada hoy…

El sonido de mi celular corto el ambiente, así que me apresure a sacarlo y cuando vi quien era conteste sentada en la mesa sin importarme con quien estaba.

- ¡Hola! – mi alegría me puso eufórica

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien… ¿Y tu?

- Bien – escuche como reía – estoy en el aeropuerto voy para Liverpool.

- ¡Ahhhh! – grite sin ninguna vergüenza

- Llego mañana así que espero que me vayas a buscar

- Obvio.

- Nos vemos Herms.

- Nos vemos.

Corte el teléfono aun riendo.

- Bueno – me gire a mirar a Lucius, le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta – veo que Hermione ya sabe.

- Siii – chille - ¡Pansy se viene a Liverpool!

- Exacto – miro a su hijo – tu prima llega mañana hijo

Todos miramos a Draco que bufo por lo bajo y comenzó a jugar con su comida, mi mejor amiga llegaba a Liverpool, mi mejor amiga, la prima de Draco, o como él decía, su rival, según él ella le quitaba protagonismo.

¿Pero es que Draco nunca se iba a enterar de lo mucho que significa para mí?

* * *

**Hola, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Dios Hermione y Draco lo volvieron a hacer *-* Quien fuera Hermione chicas!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Gracias a esas lectoras invisibles o fantasmas.**

**Si me dejan un lindo Review no me quejo, es mas subiría capitulo mas rápido.**

**Besos y Abrazos Virtuales.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Estaba muerta, cansadísima, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no era precisamente por la actividad que había tenido con Draco ayer, era mas que nada por todo el estrés que se me estaba acumulando, por fin era sábado, hoy llegaba Pansy, eso de verdad me tenia muy contenta, hace mas de un año que no veía a mi amiga y en estos momentos la necesitaba mucho.

Esta saliendo de un relajante baño cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, no me apresure en contestarlo porque sabia por el sonido que era solo un mensaje de texto, cuando lo abrí me encontré con algo que había olvidado.

**_Herms, recuerda que hoy te daré tu sorpresa, para a buscarte a las 8._**

**_Besos Ron._**

Sonreí al pensar en lo que me esperaba hoy, de verdad que tenía mucha curiosidad por como seria estar con él.

Mire la hora en el celular y este recién marcaba las 11 de la mañana, Pansy llegaba a la 1 así que aun tenia tiempo para arreglarme, por supuesto que mi amigo vendría a buscarme, aunque no le gustara volver a ver a su prima. Esa era una conversación pendiente con Draco, a pesar de que le he preguntado muchas veces el porque de su rencor no termina de darme una respuesta concreta y eso de verdad me molesta, siento que hay algo que me esta ocultando.

Me pare en seco mientras me embetuna con crema cuando una horrible idea me cruzo por la cabeza

¿Será que hay entre ellos?

¿Alguna relación incestuosa?

No me sorprendería de Draco, lamentablemente, pero de Pansy… ella es la única en este mundo que sabe lo que siento por mi mejor amigo y se supone que ella es mi mejor amiga, así que si se acostara con Draco estaría rompiendo alguna clase de código entre amigas ¿no?.

Sacudí un par de veces mi cabeza para alejar esas idea, no me hacia muy bien estar dándome manija con ideas que no me llevaban a nada.

Termine de arreglarme, puse un poquito mas de esmero porque quería que Pansy viera parte de mi cambio, se que le agradaría ya que mas de alguna vez me había insinuado que me escondía bajo mis ropas y que sabia que mi cuerpo estaba bien formado.

- ¡Hermione! – bufe, ese _Hermione _me tenia harta

Amo a mi madre, pero ¡Vamos!

¿Qué le cuesta subir a hablarme en vez de gritarme?

Me levanto y acuesto con sus gritos, peor aun así la quiero.

Me eché un poco de perfume, tome mi bolso y baje.

- Estas hermosa bebé – Jane se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente – veo que estas muy contenta – me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Ella misma me había llevado ya un par de veces en estas semanas de compras, poco a poco mi closet estaba cambiando, amaba que mi madre me entendiera sin hacer preguntas, porque ni una sola vez me había preguntado el porque de mi cambio de look.

- Si – le sonreí de vuelta – extraño mucho a Pansy

Escuche un bufido y recién ahí gire mi vista para encontrarme con Draco sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Nos vamos? – se puso de pie y comenzó a jugar con las llaves de su auto.

- Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estas?, Bien gracias Draco – dije todo rápido y con mi mejor tono sarcástico.

- Hola Hermione – lo vi apretando la mandíbula - ¿Cómo estas amiga?

¿Era idea mía o Draco de verdad estaba de malas?

- Hola – me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla

Pareciera que ese gesto lo relajó un poco porque cuando lo volví a mirar me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Vamos ¿si?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí mientras mi madre se despedía con la mano.

Nos subimos a su auto sin decir una sola palabra, sin darme cuenta comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba nerviosa, quería preguntarle a Draco si se había acostado con Pansy pero no quería parecer una novia celosa, jamás le había preguntado por sus conquistas y no quería empezar ahora que ya hemos tenido sexo.

- Deja de pensar tanto y dispara

Me gire a mirarlo y a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en la carretera pude ver por su perfil como una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- No… es solo que – separe mis manos y pase una por mis cabellos para sacar los que había caído en mi rostro – no quiero que te enojes o pienses mal

- Vale – soltó el aire que tenia contenido – tiene que ver con Pansy.

- Sip – remarque bien la p y me acomode mejor para verlo – quiero saber porque te llevas tan mal con ella.

- No me llevo mal – lo vi como comenzaba a tirar de su cabello, estaba nervioso.

- Si no me quieres decir no importa – me cruce de brazos y fije mi vista en la ventana.

- No te enojes – no necesite mirarlo para saber que había vuelto a endurecer sus facciones

- No me enojo, solo no te rogare mas es tu problema si no quieres contarme.

- ¿Mi problema? – levanto un poco la voz, pero solo un poco.

- Si, porque te advierto que mi cabecita da para muchas conjeturas – me gire a mirarlo y procure en clavarle mis ojos en los suyos.

- Así que supongo que estás ideando cosas estúpidas como siempre.

- ¿!Ahora soy estúpida! – me removí un poco mas en el asiento, estaba comenzando a enojarme de verdad

- No, solo tus conjeturas… apuesto que estás pensando es idioteces como que Pansy me mato a Dobby – Dobby era su perro, murió cuando teníamos 14 y a pesar de que ya éramos grandes Draco lloro mucho – o que me acosté con alguna de sus amigas - ¡Rayos! que no fuera por ahí porque iba a adivinar - ¿Es eso verdad?.

Se giro hacia mí y ya no había ni un solo dejo de enojo, ahora estaba totalmente contento como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el sida.

- ¿Qué? – Entrecerré los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que pienso? – lo desafié.

- Piensas que me acosté con Pansy.

De solo ver y escuchar la forma en que lo dijo supe que era mentira, él no se había acostado con ella porque o si no lo hubiera negado, no le gustaba que yo supiera que tantos coños habían acogido a su polla.

- No era eso – me enfuruñe como todo una niña, odiaba ser tan transparente para él.

- Y si no era eso ¿Qué es entonces? – me desafió con la mirada, así que tenia que hacerlo quedar mal.

- Pienso que no se soportan porque tu – lo apunte – estas secretamente enamorado de mi y Pansy también así que entre los dos luchan por mi amor.

Me largué a reír por la gran estupidez que había salido de mis labios, pero cuando sentí mi carcajada sola me di cuenta que faltaba la de Draco, cuando gire a verlo estaba con las manos apretando el volante y la vista perdida en la carretera.

- ¡Vamos! – Lo golpee en el brazo – no era para que te enojaras, si solo era una broma para distender el ambiente.

- Lo se – una sonrisa algo rara apareció en sus labios.

- Se que no piensas en mi en ese sentido – trate de tranquilizarte – ya hablamos eso, no quiero que ahora no podamos decirnos bromas.

- Esta bien – comenzó a relajarse.

- Se que algún día me lo dirás – ahora yo me puse seria – esperare a que estés listo.

- No es tan fácil – se rindió.

- ¿Es algo familiar? – mi tono de voz ahora era totalmente de comprensión

- Algo así – arrugo la frente, eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba pensando mucho sobre algo.

- Esta bien – le sonreí – yo también te tengo secretos – le saque la lengua y me reí.

- ¿Así? – Me siguió el juego - ¿Cómo cual?

- Como que hoy me acostare con Ron – levante ambas cejas en su dirección.

- ¿Te das cuenta que eso ya no es secreto?

Me golpee en la frente en un gesto bastantemente dramático y comenzamos a reír juntos.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no me gusta tener secretos contigo – iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí – y no te estoy reprochando nada – me sonrió y respiro hondo - ¡Llegamos!

Chille cuando Draco aparco el auto en el aeropuerto, estaba a unos momentos de ver a mi mejor amiga, todavía era temprano así que tenia tiempo para hablar con ella antes de mi cita con Ron.

Nos bajamos y yo ya estaba buscando el vuelo cuando Draco aun venia caminando, estaba en hora, así que en unos diez minutos saldría del embarque.

- ¡Estoy emocionada! – le di un pequeño empujón a mi amigo

- Me alegro

Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y aunque mi corazón se acelero no fue como antes, creo que por fin estaba superando mi amor por Draco y podríamos ser totalmente amigos sin mis tontos sentimientos de por medio.

Ahora que lo pienso ese era un secreto que le tenia, aunque no lo era tanto, le confesé esa noche que lo quería pero después lo desmentí, quizás algún día le diga a Draco Malfoy cuanto lo amé… claro que para eso tendría que dejar de amarlo por completo.

- ¡Herms!

Gire mi vista buscando a la dueña de esa voz, entre toda la gente se venia abriendo paso una chica que cargaba un enorme carro con maletas.

- ¡Pansy! – Me solté del brazo de Draco y salí a su encuentro – te extrañe amiga – en cuanto la tuve cerca la apreté a mi cuerpo.

- Yo también – era un poco mas baja que yo así que quedaba apretada a mi pecho.

- ¿Cómo estas amiga? – me separe para verla mejor pero sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo – ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? – le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien.

- Te ves muy sexy – me hizo una asentimiento – mejor que si lo hubiera hecho yo – ya varias veces ella misma se había ofrecido para realizarme un New Look – es sexy pero sigues siendo tu perfecto.

- Gracias – me sonroje un poco.

- Así que ya no eres virgen – la mire con los ojos muy abiertos por su confesión, porque no tenia una pizca de pregunta en su tono - ¿Fue con Draco?

La hice callar y la moví porque estaba comenzando a llamar la atención.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar – declare firme.

- Bien – me apunto con uno de sus delgados dedos – pero quiero la versión extendida.

- Lo prometo – levante la mano en señal de promesa.

- Ahora – me puso de puntillas buscando algo - ¿Dónde esta el _coso_ que tengo por primo?

- ¿Coso? – la mire con el cejo entrecerrado.

- Claro… coso… porque su _coso_parece ser lo único que funciona.

- Supongo que por _coso_ te refieres a la enorme serpiente que escondo en mis pantalones – me gire para mirar a Draco que tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada.

- No primito – le golpeo levemente el hombro – eso seria _cosito_ minúsculo.

- ¿Es _cosito_ Hermione? – me miro sonriendo aun mas.

- Ya saben como son las cosas – levante ambas manos – no tomo bando por ninguno de ustedes dos – los apunte a ambos.

- Bien – bufo Pansy – por _coso_ me refería a tu cerebrito – le pincho con un dedo en la cabeza – ya me dijo mi padre que estas en el cuadro de honor nuevamente – se giro hacia mi - ¿Puede ser mas nerd.

- Los nerd no tienen sexo… y yo tengo mucho – se apresuro a responder Draco.

- ¿Nos podemos ir? – ambos me miraron – creo que todo el aeropuerto se entero de la vida sexual de Draco.

- Vamos – mi amigo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar.

- ¡EY! – el grito de Pansy se escucho muy fuerte – ¡Lleva mis maletas!.

- Vamos – me puse a su lado – yo te ayudo

- Gracias – me sonrió

Comenzamos a avanzar y Draco ni se inmuto, parece que esto iba a dar para largo, y yo necesitaba la razón del porque se llevaban tan mal.

Si o si lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

**¡Llego Pansy! ¿Por qué Draco la odia tanto?**

**Diganme lo que piensan por Reviews. Lamento no haber actualizado, pero tenia flojera, asi de simple.**

**Jajajaja**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

- Bueno – Pansy se sentó en su cama, la que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en la casa de Draco – cuéntame todo.

- Bien – me senté a su lado – todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños.

- Buen regalo – se burlo sonriendo.

- Déjame hablar – la regañe.

- Ese día me acosté con Draco pero – respire hondo antes de continuar – no todo fue como yo soñé… yo pensé que el me amaba como yo pero…

- Solo fue sexo para él – bufo molesta y se acomodo mejor cruzando sus piernas a lo indio.

- Y bueno, Ron ha estado ahí para mi y la verdad es que me ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba perdiendo o sea – también me acomode mejor – Draco fue mi primer amor pero no me podía quedar pegada en él… además, prefiero tenerlo como amigo a arriesgarme que algo salga mal y perderlo para siempre.

- Pero lo sigues amando – afirmo.

- Siempre lo voy a querer – me toque con una mano el corazón – tiene un lugar en mi corazón que nadie va a ocupar nunca, es mi mejor amigo.

- O sea…

- O sea que lo amo pero ya no como antes – me encogí de hombros – quizás siempre lo vi como el único hombre de mi vida y por eso lo idealice tanto pero Ron – me puse un almohadón en el rostro – es todo un amor, se porta muy bien conmigo.

- Pero a él no lo amas

- Pero lo quiero mucho – la contradije riendo – y hoy veré que tan bueno es en la cama.

- Hermione – Pansy tomo mis manos entre las suyas – solo ten cuidado, esta bien que pruebes para que así cuando te decidas por alguien estarás segurísima.

- Bien, gracias amiga – me tire para abrazarla y caímos acostadas sobre la cama.

Nos quedamos riendo unos minutos hasta que la puerta siendo abierta nos interrumpió.

- Mi madre dice que bajen a comer

Solo escuche la voz de Draco porque cuando me gire ya no estaba, mire a Pansy y ella solo rodó los ojos.

Antes de que se fuera Pansy las cosas entre ellos eran tensas pero ahora ya estaban pasando de castaño oscuro y ya no era la curiosidad de saber el porque de su enojo, ahora era una necesidad por mi salud mental, estos desplantes de Draco estaban afectándome mucho.

- Menos mal que bajan – se rió Narcissa que estaba dejando una bandeja con carne en la mesa – ya es momento de comer.

- Las amigas estaban poniéndose al día – se burlo Draco con ahora un poco mas de humor en su voz.

- Si – hablo Pansy mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi hombros – había muchas cosas de mujeres – le dio una fugaz mirada a Draco – que hablar.

- Extrañaba a mi amiga – hable yo.

- Yo soy tu amigo – susurro Draco pero lo alcance a escuchar.

- Lo se – me acerque a él y lo apreté en un fuerte abrazo – y te quiero mas – le susurre al oído.

Nos sentamos a comer, Lucius estaba en una reunión así que solo fuimos nosotros cuatro.

- Así que Snape llega mañana – comentó Narcissa.

- Si – hablo Pansy – papá no se vino conmigo porque aun le quedaban unas cosas por arreglar… ya compro una casa.

- Sabe que no es necesario – movió la cabeza negando Narcissa – Snape es hermano de Lucius, corresponde que se queden acá… sobre todo si son solo ustedes dos.

- Tranquila Narcissa – le resto importancia mi amiga – sabes que ahora venimos para quedarnos y papá cree mas conveniente tener su propia casa – se encogió de hombros – total en algo tiene que gastar el dinero que le deje el abuelo Albus.

- Podría comprarse otra hija por ejemplo – volvió a hablar bajito Draco.

- ¡Draco! – lo reto Narcissa.

- Tranquila Narcissa, el abuelo Albus le dejo la misma cantidad a Lucius y quizás él también piense en cambiar de hijo

Mi amiga hablo de tan forma que todos comenzamos a reír.

Luego de comer me excuse para irme a mi casa, tenia que prepararme para mi cita con Ron, Pansy quiso acompañarme para ayudarme a escoger mi vestuario.

- ¡Vaya! – fue lo primero que dijo mi amiga cuando vio mi closet.

- Sip – recalque la p – mi madre me ha ayudado mucho en esto.

- Jane es genial.

- Lo es – me reí mientras ella sacaba y sacaba cosas de dentro.

- Listo – mire el desorden y sobre la montaña de ropa había un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro con un porta ligas.

- Esto es – lo tome en mis manos – muy sexy.

- Si y veo que Jane lo compro recién porque aun estaba en la bolsa… ahora – me arrebato la ropa de mis manos – ve a bañarte que yo busco la ropa.

Me bañe lentamente y me depile con mucho cuidado, ahora si que iba a haber mas que sexo oral y quería darle una muy buena impresión a Ron.

No me demore mucho, cuando termine salí y mi cuarto volvió a estar ordenado, solo estaba la ropa que iba a utilizar.

- Ron llegara en medio hora – hablo Pansy mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de mi cómoda.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me puse la ropa interior aun con la toalla puesta, mi pudor era algo que aun me quedaba.

- Porque te mando un mensaje de texto – tomo el celular y fijo su vista en el – "Herms, en media hora estaré ahí para hacerte gritar como nunca. Besos Ron"

Me reí por la voz que puso mi amiga, entre osca y caliente, pronto ella se unió a mis risas y así termine de vestirme.

Para esta ocasión me había elegido un sencillo vestido verde, me llagaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y tenia un escote que solo insinuaba lo necesario, para acompañar eligió unos precios Manolo negros con los bordes verde, los accesorios era pocos, solo una pulsera y unos pequeños aros.

- No te elegí collar para que no perdieras – hablo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – cuando lo estés montando ni te acordaras de los accesorios.

- ¡Pansy!– me reí mientras intentaba terminar de maquillarme

En unos minutos mas estuve totalmente lista, así que baje para esperar a Ron.

- Te ves hermosa – me alabo mi amiga.

- Gracias – le sonreí justo cuando sonaba el timbre.

- Ve por él zorra – me dio una palmadita en el trasero y se fue a la cocina a esconderse.

- ¡Hola! – abrí la puerta de golpe.

- Hola preciosa – se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu estas muy guapo – lo escanee bien y la verdad es que estaba muy sexy.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me puso su brazo para que lo tomara y no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte cuando ya íbamos en camino.

- Sorpresa.

Ron manejo hasta el centro de Liverpool, cuando llegamos allá aparco en el mejor hotel que había, yo no había venido nunca pero si se que mis padres pasaron su ultimo aniversario acá porque no pudieron salir de la ciudad por mas días.

- Hola – saludo Ron a la recepcionista – tengo una reserva.

La zorra no demoro en darle la tarjeta de nuestra habitación, eso si antes se aseguro de mostrar sus usados pechos a mi acompañante.

- ¡Zorra! – bufe cuando estábamos en el ascensor.

- ¿Celosa? – Paso un brazo por mis hombros – no tienes porque – lo mire casi asesinamente – total sabes muy bien con quien estaré esta noche.

- Ahh – me solté de su agarre – ni siquiera una cena o algo… eres igual a todos.

Me cruce de brazo bastante mosqueado y ni siquiera sabia de que.

- Vamos – mire a Ron y tenia una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Metió la tarjeta en la puerta y lo que vi me dejo completamente anonadada.

- Por supuesto que no quiero llegar y follar – me abrazo desde atrás mientras veía todo embelesada – si fuera así ya habría pasado.

- Esto es… - no encontré palabras para describir nada.

- Supongo entonces que te gusto.

- Supones bien.

Me gire y casi me devoré sus labios, la habitación estaba completamente decorada, había pétalos de rosas por todos lados, velas prendidas y una mesa con la cena, en otra mesa había una botella de champaña en un cubo con hielo y un bol con muchas fresas.

Todo de la forma romántica cliché, pero de la forma en que muchas soñamos como a definición romántica de una noche de pasión.

- Me encantaría hacer el amor contigo… pero lo que pase estará bien – me susurro cuando dejamos de besarnos

- Si antes tenia ganas de estar contigo ahora no te imaginas cuanto lo deseo

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez de una manera demandante, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca asi que pase una de mis piernas en forma de gancho para acercarlo más a mi, él me tomo desde mi trasero y me apego a su ya viva erección.

- Dios – bajo su boca por mi cuello – no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que espero esto.

- Me lo imagino – conteste con los ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando de sus caricias

- No… no te lo imaginas – se separo un poco de mi para mirarme directo a los ojos.

- Ron…

- Hermione – puso un dedo en mis labios – hace mucho que me gustas… es verdad… no tienes idea cuanto te deseaba antes de que me atreviera a hablarte y ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo es como si mis sueños se hicieran realidad… Hermione yo…

- Shh – puse yo ahora uno de mis dedos en sus labios – no digas algo que después te puedes arrepentir.

- No me arrepentiré – sonrió – pero no diré nada que pueda incomodarte… aunque – tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su corazón – se que sabes lo que iba a decir.

No supe que contestar así que solo atine a volver a besarlo.

Esta vez el beso fue lento y con mucho cariño, pero rápidamente se volvió más fogoso, ambos estábamos ya ardiendo así que la ropa comenzó a sobrar en nuestros caminos, nos desvestimos sin despegar nuestras manos ni nuestros labios del cuerpo del otro.

- Hermione – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – Eres hermosa.

De pronto tuve un flash de Draco pero rápidamente lo deseche, este no era momento de pensar en mi mejor amigo.

Mas pronto de lo que me imagine estuve acostado sobre la cama con Ron sobre de mi, ambos desnudos y con las manos mas desesperadas que nunca, él llevo dos de sus dedos hasta mi intimidad.

- Estas muy mojada.

Le sonreí por preocuparse de que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para que no me doliera, y es que no necesitaba que me dijera ni una palabra para saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

- Ron – chille y me apegué a su cuerpo cuando movió los dedos – ¡ahí!

- Mmm nena… pronto sentirás algo mejor.

Estiro su mano hasta el velados de donde saco un condón y se lo puso.

- Ron – lleve mis manos a mis pechos y los masajee un poco, se estaba demorando mucho – te necesito – me removí algo inquieta en mi posición.

- Ya voy cariño – volvió a ponerse sobre mi cuerpo pero no dejo caer ni un solo gramo de su peso en mi.

Esta vez fui mas rápida y rodee sus caderas con mis piernas creando una exquisita fricción entre nuestros sexo.

- ¿Estas segura? – Lo vi estaba realmente preocupado.

- Por supuesto.

Lleve mi mano hasta nuestros sexos y yo misma me metí su gran pene en mi interior, era una sensación exquisita, trate con todas mis fuerzas no compararlo con Draco pero fue imposible, una parte de mi lo hacia.

Me concentre en disfrutar, cosa que no fue difícil gracias a Ron.

- Oh Hermione siempre soñé con esto… contigo y…. ¡OH! – aumento considerablemente el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- ¡Ron! – chille y enterré mis uñas en su espalda.

El orgasmo no demoro en alcanzarnos a ambos, cayo rendido sobre mi cuerpo pero rápidamente rodó hacia un lado y me atrajo a él.

- No comimos la cena – habló.

- Más tarde.

Me acurruque a su pecho y pronto deje de tener conciencia sobre el resto del mundo.

* * *

_**Fue difícil para mi traducir este capitulo, porque no me gusta Ron.**_

_**Pero aquí esta.**_

_**Espero les halla gustado, tratare de actualizar pronto.**_

_**Si hay mas Reviews actualizo más rápido.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Les mando a un Draco cachondo, hacia sus casas.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Desperté cuando comencé a sentir unos murmullos, mantuve mis ojos cerrados pero agudice mi oído, era Ron hablando por teléfono con alguien.

- ¡_Déjala tranquila!_ – lo escuche y parecía bastante enojado – _yo no soy como tu_– rió – _¿Por qué siempre el león cree que todos son de su condición?_

¿Con quien mierda estaba hablando?

- _Draco _– bufo y yo preste aun mas atención – _esto ya lo hablamos… cuando te dije que me interesaba Hermione tu mismo me dijiste que le vendría bien un buen polvo ¿Qué ha cambiado en este tiempo?_

Mi corazón se acelero automáticamente, se que lo que estaba diciendo Ron tenia una alta probabilidad de ser verdad, pero eso solo me hizo rememorar ese día en que me entregue a él, o mas bien cuando él quiso que me entregara.

- _Mira_– se oía ya cansado – _lo de Hermione y yo va a en serio así que si algo la quieres te pido que no te metas en esto… yo nunca me he metido en tus relaciones, hace dos días cuando te follaste a mi prima no dije nada y eso que es sangre de mi sangre_– unas lagrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos pero las contuve – _tu sabes que no fue agradable verte follándola en la sala de mi casa y no dije nada… no sientes una mierda por ella pero te comprendí… yo a Hermione la quiero no voy a herirla… entiende algo_ – endureció su voz – _yo no soy un maldito follador como tu que se coge a todo lo que se mueve._

A pesar de que nada de lo que estaba escuchando era muy nuevo, algo dentro de mi se sintió romper al saber que Draco había estado con Ginny, la prima de Ron , era un año mayor que nosotros, y Draco siempre había dicho que era un perra fría y que nunca se la cogeria.

Supongo que poco de lo que Draco dice sobre las mujeres es verdad.

- _Te tengo que dejar… no quiero que Hermione se despierte sola… no es correcto para ninguna mujer después de… eso_

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron pasos, pensé en hacerme la dormida pero podía quedarme quieta, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta.

- Escuchaste – suspire cuando sentí hundirse la cama a mi lado.

- Si – abrí los ojos y los clavé en Ron - ¿Se acostó con Ginny?

- Lo conoces – bufo – no respeta a nadie… se que es tu mejor amigo… también es el mío pero eso no quieta el que sea un maldito infeliz.

- Lo se – me entristecí aun mas - ¿él llamo?

- Si – acaricio mi mejilla – parece ser que tu eres la única a la que respeta… se nota que te quiere mucho, te cuida y jamás te haría daño

Si antes me sentía herida ahora estaba destrozada, Draco había sido un maldito perro conmigo, me había arrebatado mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto, casi se podría decir que me obligo a mamarle la polla y abrirle las piernas, ya no pude contener las lagrimas y una rodó por mi mejilla.

- Tranquila cariño – limpio con su dedo mi mejilla – sabes que no lo odio.

- Yo…

- Ven – se acostó bien y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo – en el fondo Draco es una buena persona amor.

- Ron – me separe un poco y lo mire hacia arriba – yo… no…

- Lo se – beso el tope de mi cabeza… pero quiero que sepas que yo siento algo fuerte por ti – mantuvimos nuestros ojos unidos en un contacto pleno – no te diré que te amo porque aun no es así… pero si te quiero – rió - ¡Dios! Se que te quiero y que podré amarte pero no quiero que te asustes.

- Dame tiempo – acaricie su mejilla

- El que quieras

- ¿Saliste ayer? – lo interrogue arqueando una ceja.

- Yo… - no pude evitar reírme al verlo sonrojarse.

- Esta bien pero quiero que sepas algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – frunció un poco su ceño.

- Saldré con Viktor – hable con firmeza.

- Pero Viktor… él es un maldito… solo le interesa follar y…

- ¿Y? – Me encogí de hombros – no quiero que me veas como una perra pero no eres el único con el que follo – su rostro se entristeció bastante pero era necesario aclarar esto – esto es lo que puedo darte – nos señale - ¿te basta?.

- Si – no lo pensó, solo respondió.

- Bien – aumente considerablemente mi sonrisa

Lo separe bruscamente de mi y lo deje sobre su espalda en la cama sin darle tiempo me puse sobre él pero al revés, deje mi ya húmedo coño sobre su boca y quede frente a frente a su media hinchada erección.

- ¿69? – gimió

- ¿No quieres? – me medio gire solo para poder mirarlo y lamerme los labios

- Mm...

Moví mi coño sobre su boca pero solo para que lo rozara, lamí su polla desde la base hasta la punta pero sin tocarlo más.

- ¿Quieres o no? – volví a preguntar

No me contesto nada, solo metió su lengua en mi coño y comenzó a lamer con mucha prisa, la noche anterior sentí que quería hacerme el amor, hacerme sentir bien y demostrarme lo mucho que decía quererme, ahora se notaba notablemente la diferencia.

Yo no quise quedarme atrás así que me metí su ya ahora muy dura polla en mi boca, gemí por como su dedos ahora entraban y salían de mi y por la sensación de sentir mi boca llena, se sentía putamente genial estar haciendo esto, dando y recibiendo placer de esta manera.

- Quieta – gimió Ron – se que quieres mas pero mantén tus caderas quietas.

- ¡Mierda Ron! – lamí sus testículos – chupame el coño… ¡Ahora!

Su lengua volvió a adentrarse en mi y yo lo seguí, chupe, lamí, succione y mordí a la par de Ron, no se bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando sentí que mis paredes se comenzaban a apretar en contra de sus dedos aumente el ritmo de mi boca y comencé a utilizar mis manos para acariciar sus testículos.

Mientras su leche pasaba directo a mi garganta sentí como me corría muy fuerte, tanto que tuve que afirmarme de sus piernas para mantenerme.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó – te has superado nena.

Me tomó como pudo y me apego a su pecho pero esta vez cara con cara.

- Se mi novia – murmuro mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- No – fui firme.

- Algún día – me apretó y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

- Estoy rota – murmure y espero que no me haya escuchado.

.

.

.

El domingo pase el día entero con Pansy, Draco me llamo un par de veces pero preferí no contestarle, después de haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Ron el sábado sentía que si hablaba con él terminaríamos peleando y como estaban las cosas entre nosotros en este momento no creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

El lunes me arregle con un poco mas de esmero, después de haberlo pensado muy bien ayer me decidí por pasar un buen momento con Viktor, elegí una minifalda negra con tacones no tan altos y un top de tiritas azul, el conjunto no era llamativo por colores pero si por la piel que dejaba a la vista.

Llegue al colegio y deje mi bebé estacionado en el lugar que ya estaba acostumbrando a usar en este ultimo tiempo, en cuanto me baje pude sentir varias miradas sobre mi que me hicieron sonreír.

- ¡Granger! – escuche un grito de mujer llamándome así que me gire.

Frente a mi estaba una muy encabronada Ginny, la mire de abajo hacia arriba y su cuerpo parecía temblar.

- Ginny – le sonreí - ¿deseas algo? – pregunte solo por ser la prima de Ron pero en el fondo tenia ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecta cara.

- Si – se me acerco amenazadoramente – aléjate de Draco.

- No entiendo – me cruce de brazos – Draco es mi mejor amigo – la mire desafiante.

- ¿Un amigo con el que te acuestas? – por su sonrisa supe que creía tenerme en sus manos.

- ¿Te importa? Draco se ha cogido a casi todos los coños de esta escuela.

- Te lo advierto – me apunto con su dedo – mantente alejada de él… lo quiero para mi.

- Ginny – la llame cuando la vi con intenciones de irse – ¿Ya terminaste con Viktor?

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? – se cruzo de brazos y ahora ella me escaneo.

- No se – me encogí de hombros – es que me invito a salir y no se si aceptar – la mire con una gran sonrisa para que entendiera a que me refería.

- ¡Zorra! – gruño.

- Se que él que fue tu primer amor… que triste – le sonreí – te antiguo amor quiere meterse en mis pantalones y él actual también – me le acerque y le susurre al oído – de verdad que debes ser muy mala en la cama.

Antes de que pudiera responder nada me aleje dejándola sola y muy encabronada, si hasta podría jurar que se puso a gritar.

En cuanto entre a la escuela, aun riendo, me dirigí a mi casillero y me encontré a quien menos quería ver en este momento.

- Hola – trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué ayer no me contéstate el teléfono? – prácticamente gruñí.

- Te acostaste con Ginny – levante la mirada y la clave en la suya – te acostaste con ella un día antes de acostarte conmigo y encima te crees con el derecho de reclamarle a Ron porque esta conmigo.

- No entiendes – se comenzó a tirar el pelo – yo… no… es que… ¡Agggg!

- No – me puse seria frente a él – él que no entiende eres tu – lo apunte con mi dedo.

- Hermione yo…

- Siempre has sido un puto maldito, pero comigo siempre habías sido el mejor amigo, mi ángel guardián… ¿Qué mierda te paso?

- Nada – quito su rostro de confusión y puso uno serio.

- Bien… pero no quiero que vuelvas a opinar sobre las pollas que se me ocurren follar.

- Esta no eres tu – escupió.

- Esta es la que tú hiciste de mi – le sonreí – ¡Una Zorra!... ¿No así como te gustan?

* * *

**Hola lectoras pervertidillas:3**

**¿Cómo están? YO MUY MAL, PORQUE NO HAY REVIEWS.**

**Me tardare mucho en actualizar ya que no me dejan comentarios.**

**Gracias a las que si me dejan, y me agregan a favoritos y a alertas.**

**Las quiero.**

**Draco tal vez esta ¿celoso? ¿Ustedes que creen? Háganmelo saber :3**

**Lectoras invisibles las invito a dejare un review, no creo que pierdan tanto tiempo en eso.**

**Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Quise decir tantas cosas más pero era tanto lo que tenia dentro de mí que nada salía.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro con el rostro bajo.

- Ya me hiciste esa pregunta – trate de sonar tranquila, cosa que no estaba – Draco… – respire un poco para controlar mi furia – tengo 16 años, quiero tener sexo, tener amigos… quiero mis propias experiencia.

- Pero…

- ¿Con cuantas minas te has acostado? – puse mis manos en mi cintura y lo mire desafiante.

- Hermione…

- ¿Ves? – Lo apunte – yo solo he estado contigo y con Ron y…

- Así que te acostaste con Ron – sus expresiones se endurecieron al segundo.

- Eso no es lo importante – le reste importancia – lo que importa es que quiero mas experiencias.

- ¿Y para eso te vas a acostar con todo el instituto? – alzo un poco su voz atrayendo varias miradas a nosotros.

- ¡NO! – exclame furiosa porque no me entendiera.

- Ven – tomo mi mano y me metió a un cuarto pequeño.

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, el espacio era muy reducido y había escasa luminosidad, era el cuarto del aseo donde venían las parejas a tener un poco de sexo.

- ¿Tantos me extrañabas?

Me acerque mas a su cuerpo y apegue mis pechos al suyo, me puse de puntillas dejando mis labios a la altura de los de él, esperaba que me besara o algo pero parecía inmune a mis encanto.

¡Pésimo golpe a mi ego!

- No es el momento – hablo serio.

- Bueno – bufe y me aleje de él – mira… no se que mas quieres hablar de esto… aclarando las cosas estamos así – comencé a enumerar con mis dedos – nos acostamos juntos… me dejaste en claro que no quieres una relación conmigo – iba a hablar peor no lo deje – me costo entenderlo pero lo estoy logrando… con Ron tenemos una buena relación, abierta… y quiero vivir mi juventud… ¿Algo que agregar?

- No – podía ver a la perfección su mandíbula apretada – veo que tienes todo claro.

- Se que todo es culpa mía – baje un poco la vista – debería haber sabido desde un principio que ese día de mi cumpleaños solo me estabas haciendo un favor… prefiero mil veces haber tenido mi primera vez contigo que con cualquiera otro que en 10 años mas ni voy a recordar su nombre.

- ¿Me quieres? – su pregunta me saco un poco de mi monologo.

- ¡Claro! – le regale un sonrisa y él me acompaño – eres mi mejor amigo.

- No me refiero a ese sentido – volvió a estar un poco mas serio - ¿Me amas como hombre?

- No lo se – me encogí de hombros, prefería ser sincera ahora para poder resolver todos estos agujeros que estaban entre nosotros.

- Pero ese día…

- Lo siento – le sonreí – te idealice mucho y no eres perfecto – aumente mi sonrisa para quitarle un poco de importancia al asunto – así que creo que solo era un amor infantil… eso si – quise agregar al verlo mas serio – siempre tendrás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.

- Reaccione tan mal ese día… no debería haber sido así… te merecías mucho mas y yo solo hice que todo fuera peor… mas difícil…

- Para – lo corte, enganchamos nuestras miradas y tome fuerza para seguir hablando – no te voy a negar que casi llegue a odiarte… me dolió mucho todo pero bueno – me encogí de hombros – creo que nunca la primera vez es perfecta.

- Pero…

- Prefiero que lo olvidemos y sigamos adelante ya le hemos dado suficientes vueltas a esto.

- Te amo – hablo sincero

- Yo también te amo.

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y nos fundimos en un fraternal abrazo, mas pronto de lo que quise me separo de su pecho pero solo para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- Bueno – le sonreí coquetamente – esto no quita que como buenos amigos no podamos disfrutar cuando se nos plazca.

- Vamos a clases – me solté aun sonriendo.

- Claro – conteste más entusiasta – aunque ya tendremos que esperar a la próxima hora para entrar.

Quedaban solo diez minutos para acabar la primera hora, la que por supuesto nos perdimos, pero nos sentamos en unas bancas y hablamos de trivialidades como siempre lo hacíamos cuando queríamos matar el tiempo.

Mi próxima clase era con Harry así que como mi asignatura preferida era Literatura me acerque al salón unos minutos antes de que sonara la campaña.

- Que alegría que nos acompañe señorita Granger– el profesor Potter estaba sentado en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles.

- ¿Le molesta que llegara antes? – deje mis cosas y me senté en la primera fila.

- Para nada – iba a hablar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- Permiso profesor – levante la vista para encontrarme con una casi desnuda Hannah.

- Pase señorita.

- Harry… - iba a seguir hablando y estoy segura que se le quería insinuar a Harry, así que cuando vi su cara de terror me aclare la garganta.

Hannah no pudo decir nada más porque siguió llegando gente al salón y pronto empezó la clase.

Saque mi cuaderno y mi lápiz y puse mi atención completa a lo que decía Harry, estaba hablando sobre "La niña en la palomera" un libro que hablaba de la relación entre una chica menor de edad y hombre ya adulto y como este la ayudaba en todo sentido.

Eso era algo que nunca me había planteado, digo, me encantan los hombre, sobre todo ahora… pero no se si seria capaz de estar con alguien demasiado mayor que yo, creo que de hecho la idea me da hasta algo de asco.

Para empezar los hombres llegan a una edad en que ni se les para.

¡AGG!

El solo pensar en tener una flácida y arrugada polla en mi interior me hizo tener escalofríos.

- Eso es todo – volví de mi ensoñación y me fije que Harry me miraba fijamente – recuerden la composición para la próxima clase.

Me apresure a guardar mis cosas, no quería llegar atrasada a la próxima clase.

- Señorita Granger– me hablo el profesor cuando ya iba en la puerta – quédese un momento por favor – me vio dudar – le daré un pase.

- Zorra – me gire y vi como Hannah me miraba con asco mientras pasaba por mi lado y salía del salón.

- Lo siento profesor – me apresure a hablar – se que me quede un poco aturdida y no le puse atención pero…

- Tranquila – me cortó, puso una de sus enormes manos frente a mí mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio.

- Es que… - volvió a poner su mano frente a mí.

- ¿Qué libro discutimos hoy? – me miro fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- La niña en la palomera – me apresure a contestar.

- ¿Y que opinas de ese libro?... Porque lo leíste ¿No?

- ¡Claro!, hace como dos años.

- Bien – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa – Dame una opinión superficial sobre el libro.

- Bien – acomode un poco mis ideas – pienso que Anita es una chica con las que muchas nos podemos identificas… yo muchas veces me identifique con ella – él me miro entrecerrando los ojos – no me malentienda… mis padres me dan mucho amor y cosas materiales… pero también muchas veces he sentido no encajar y mas de alguna vez soñé con que llegara ese hombre, no mayor eso si – aclare – que aunque me tuviera que encerrar en una palomera en cierta forma me diera mi libertad, se que es un pensamiento demasiado rebuscado pero…

- No – se apresuro a cortarme – de hecho siento que lo que dices es exactamente lo que yo diría – lo mire sin entender mucho – ya te conté como era de marginado en mis tiempo escolares, así que también me he sentido mas de alguna vez como "El niño en la palomera"… porque por mas desencajado que me sienta nunca he llegado a sentirme como niña.

No pude más y estalle en carcajadas, él no dudo en seguirme y así comenzamos a reírnos como locos, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Harry me estaba mirando demasiado fijo y algo se removió en mi interior.

- ¿Pero que tiene de malo lo del hombre mayor? – habló de pronto.

- Es que no se – arrugué la nariz – como que no me da pensar en mí con un viejo.

- Bueno, un viejo no pero, alguien un poco mayor no esta tan mal ¿No?

- No.

El ambiente de torno se puse demasiado tenso que me vi obligada a cortarlo.

- Bueno – trate de recobrar la compostura – creo que es hora de que me vaya, ya llego tarde a mi siguiente clase – trate de ponerle algo de humor.

- Espera – se bajo de la mesa y se planto frente a mi – el sábado iré a una exposición de libros, hay muchos clásicos algunos desconocidos y nuevos… y me preguntaba si - ¿Era idea mía o vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas? – se que no es correcto… pero me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

- Por supuesto – lo tenía tan cerca que mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido de lo debido.

- Bien – me miro directo a los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás – ¿nos juntamos allá o te paso a buscar?

- Nos juntamos allá – prefería no tener que darle explicaciones a mis padres.

- Mañana te doy la dirección

- Claro – tome con fuerza mi mochila y retrocedí otro paso – nos vemos Harry.

Me gire y me apresure a salir de ahí, algo extraño había pasado y de verdad que no tenia intenciones de saber que… aunque sabia a la perfección que me comería la cabeza por un muy buen tiempo.

- Así que supongo que solo estas viviendo tu juventud – Draco paso un brazo por mis hombros en un gesto de lo mas normal en nuestra amistad.

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire hacia arriba.

- Es parte de la vida tener algún enamoramiento por un profesor – sonrió burlón… como mi amigo

- ¡No tengo ningún enamoramiento por nadie! – defendí arduamente mi postura.

- Claro pequeña – me apego más a él y me dejo frente a mi próxima clase - ¿Comemos juntos?

- Como siempre – le sonreí

- Te amo pequeña

- Y yo a ti

Por primera vez decir esas palabras no dolían como antes, Draco Malfoy es mi mejor amigo y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están chiquillas?**

**¿Alguien quiere a un Harry como maestro? Uy yo si. 3.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo, lamento tardar en subir capitulo. Pero es su culpa, por no dejarme Reviews.**

**Gracias a las que si me dejan, y me agregan a favoritos y a alertas.**

**Lectoras invisibles las invito a dejare un review, no creo que pierdan tanto tiempo en eso.**

**Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

**FAVOR DE LEER LA _NOTA FINAL!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Entré al salón sin mirar a nadie a mi alrededor, me sentía demasiado bien conmigo misma y me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo como estúpida cuando sentí mis mejillas tirar mucho mi piel.

Me senté al final del salón, esta clase era de matemáticas y la verdad es que estos temas ya los había visto en un curso que hice el verano pasado, aunque… la verdad es que este año estaba bastante adelantada, mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, bebían alcohol y tenían sexo yo estaba estudiando.

O sea, amo estudiar, pero para eso esta el año escolar, también es importante divertirse, es parte de la juventud.

Moví mi cabeza un par de veces, eso ya era cosa del pasado, ya había entendido que cada parte de la vida es importante.

De pronto sentí una presencia al lado mío pero no quise levantar la vista, por lo menos iba a fingir escribir, tampoco es que quisiera estropear mi reputación con los maestros, que ahora amara el sexo no quiere decir que dejara de amar los estudios.

- Veo que estas muy concentrada – levante la vista pero la mantuve al frente – quizás podrías explicarme… - rió – yo no entiendo nada.

- ¿Qué quieres Viktor? – gire a mirarlo y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, le di una sonrisa que me devolvió sin pensarlo mucho.

- Estas hermosa – me miro todo lo que pudo por estar sentada.

- Gracias – me mordí el labio por costumbre pero me pareció escucharlo gemir con mi gesto.

- ¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado?

- No me has invitado – me encogí de hombros – así que…

- Yo no invito a salir – me tomo el mentón y levanto un poco mas mi rostro.

- Entonces – con mi mano saque la suya de mi mentón – lo siento… no puedo aceptar algo que no me has pedido.

Volví mi vista al frente con una gran sonrisa cuando lo escuche bufar, Viktor podía ser interesante para coquetear un momento y hasta quizás un buen polvo, pero hasta ahí… había escuchado suficiente sobre sus desequilibrios y cambios de estado de animo como para involucrarme con él.

- ¿Prefieres estar en tu casa sin hacer nada antes que una buena follada?

Su pregunta me hizo reír a carcajada, tanto que llame la atención de todo el salón.

- ¿Algo que aportar señorita Granger? – el profesor se veía confuso al tener que llamarme la atención.

- Si – recompuse mi rostro y sentí a Viktor tensarse – el coseno del ángulo es el cateto adyacente partido por la hipotenusa… no el opuesto.

El rostro del profesor giro de golpe a la pizarra y en un rápido movimiento corrigió lo escrito, sentí a muchos bufar porque no me hayan atrapado en algo y que más encima corrigiera al profesor.

- Muchas gracias señorita Granger.

- De nada profesor – le sonreí.

Como dije, que ahora disfrutara del sexo no significaba que dejara de ser la Hermione Granger de siempre, ahora era una versión mejorada.

- Hermione…

- Viktor – lo interrumpí – para el sábado tengo ya planes fijado que no voy a cambiar – lo mire ahora seria.

Tampoco es que iba a perder mucho tiempo discutiendo esto con él, era solo una diversión nada más.

El resto de la clase me dedique a poner atención a ver si le encontraba algún otro error al profesor, me agradaba mucho el señor Hagrid, era el único que no se molestaba o sentía humillado cuando lo corregía y eso que había muchas veces que no lo hacia.

De un momento a otro mis pensamientos viajaron a Harry y en la cita del sábado.

¿Por qué era una cita?

¿O no?

Quizás Draco tenía razón y si tenía una especia de enamoramiento por él, bueno, eso lo descubriría el sábado.

El timbre sonó mas rápido de lo que pensé, así que sin siquiera mirar a Viktor me apresure a la salida, en cuanto puse un pie fuera del salón sentí como me tomaban del brazo, levante la vista para encontrarme con Draco, pero este Draco era un Draco distinto, su sonrisa y sus ojos los había visto en algunas ocasiones.

Era su rostro de sexo.

¿Acaba de tener sexo?

Me sentí celosa pero trate de controlar mis emociones rápidamente, estábamos bien como amigos y no tenia intenciones de arruinarlo todo.

- ¿Con quien follaste? – me puse a su lado y él seguía sin moverse.

- Con nadie – rápidamente sus expresiones se volvieron serias, lo que decía era verdad.

- Entonces… - lo apunte - ¿Por qué tienes cara de sexo?

- Ahhh – volvió a sonreír – porque estuve pensando.

- Bien… me alegro por ti… ¿En que pensabas? – apreté con fuerza mis libros sobre mi pecho.

Seguíamos sin movernos y el pasillo ya había quedado vacío, era la hora del almuerzo y todos debían estar en la cafetería comiendo, donde nosotros también ya deberíamos estar.

- ¿No quieres saber en que pensaba? – aumento considerablemente su sonrisa.

Nada bueno en él.

- Draco…

- Bien – me corto – hay una experiencia que no has vivido.

- Hay muchas.

- Pero esta la vivirás ahora mismo.

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a tirarme por el pasillo, se apresuro al cuarto de aseo donde habíamos hablado en la mañana y poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que experiencia iba a vivir.

Mis bragas se mojaron en cuanto entramos al reducido espacio.

- ¿Sexo en el cuarto de aseo? – lo mire sobre mis pestañas cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron.

- No cariño – pasó sus manos por mis costados haciéndome gemir – sexo rudo en el cuarto de aseo.

Era oficial, estaba goteando de lo excitada que me tenía mi mejor amigo.

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso cargado de excitación, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar entre ellas y nuestras manos salieron a la acción inmediatamente, el espacio era lo suficientemente reducido para que estuviéramos muy pegado.

- Mierda – gimió cuando baje mis labios a su cuello y lo comencé a morder – la he tenido dura toda la mañana pensando en esto.

- Mira.

Deje de besarlo y tome su mano derecha para llevarla hasta mi coño, lo hice que me tocara por encima, pero fue suficiente para que viera como me tenia.

- Estas empapada – gimió cerrando los ojos.

- Y solo tú me pones así

Fui sincera, con Draco me mojaba sin que siquiera me tocara.

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez nuestras manos se apresuraron a nuestras ropas, agradecí mi buena ocurrencia de ponerme falda, así que solo hizo falta que Draco bajara mis bragas, también corrió un poco mi top para llegar a mis pezones que estaban duros esperando su toque.

Comencé a gemir y removerme buscando contacto pero Draco me mantenía quita, eso me molesto un poco.

¡Yo también quería tocarlo!

- Mierda Draco – me solté de su agarre – quiero tocarte también – me queje como niña chica.

- ¿Si?

Me sonrió torcidamente y acto seguido imito mi reciente gesto y llevo mi mano a su pene que esta durísimo, pero no me bastaba tocarlo por encima de la ropa, quería sentir su carne en mi mano, ¡Dios!... lo quería sentir en tantas partes.

- Date vuelta – no me dejo terminar de sacarle el pantalón.

- Pero…

- ¡Date vuelta! – esta vez rugió un poco.

Lo hice sin pensarlo mucho, pero en cuanto estuve de pecho a pared sentí toda su rica polla en mi culo y fue genial, me moví buscando mucha mas fricción.

- ¡Quieta! – ordenó tomando mis caderas – apoya las manos en la pared.

Lo hice sin chistar, esto prometía mucho.

- Empuja tu rico culo hacia mí

En cuanto lo hice los dos gemimos porque el roce fue mucho mejor.

Sentí como desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajada, también lo sentí sacar un condón… estaba desesperada, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

- Ron no te follo aquí ¿Cierto? – paso un dedo por mi culo y di un respingo por la sorpresa.

- No – gemí más cuando metió su dedo, pero solo un poco, me dolió y lo saco enseguida.

- Ahora no es momento – tomo mi cabello y acerco mi rostro al suyo – no dejes que te folle ahí… yo lo haré cuando sea el momento – solo asentí y él sonrió.

Su polla comenzó a tantear mi coño que estaba aun mas mojado, si fuera posible, rozo mi clítoris y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para quedarme quieto.

- ¿Fuerte o suave? – me pregunto.

- Dijiste sexo rudo – trague el nudo que tenia en mi garganta - ¿Te arrepentiste?

- No debiste decir eso.

Me penetro tan duro que sentí que me partía al medio, eche el culo más hacia atrás y lo sentí aun mas adentro, sus embestidas eran duras y contantes, sus manos estaban aferradas a mis caderas para que no se movieran, pero los gemidos de ambos era un cosa incontrolable, gritábamos como locos sin ningún filtro.

- Eso nene… dame duro… métemela hasta el fondo – me aferre aun mas a la pared

- ¿Así?... ¿Te gusta como te la meto?... ¿Ron te la mete así?

- No… - mordí mi labio para no decirle que ninguna polla nunca iba a ser como la suya.

- Eres toda una perra cuando quieres – volvió a tironear de mi cabello pero esta vez cuando estuvimos cerca me beso con furia.

Nuestras lenguas iban a la par de sus embestidas así que no demoramos nada en alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo.

- ¡Hermione mierda….!

- ¡Draco!

Cayo sobre mi espada y me volvió a besar pero esta vez lentamente, como queriéndome demostrar algo.

* * *

**¡Hola pervertidas! Jajaja no se preocupen yo también lo soy ;)**

**¿Cómo están? Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento la tardanza… bueno en realidad no. No me dejaron muchos reviews así que… se lo merecían. JA.**

**Que mala :c Necesito unas nalgadas de Draco ;)**

**Gracias a las que dejaron Reviews, y me agregaron a Alertas y Favoritos.**

**Lectoras fantasmas las invito a dejar un review. Síganme en mi twitter chicas  AnaVickyB  
**

**Besos. **

* * *

Quiero responder un Review que me llego Y me llamo la atención.

**Anónimo****7/3/13. chapter 10**

**Querida ten cuidado a veces las personas en las que mas confías son las que mas te decepcionan , no te equivoques pueden haber personas a las que no les has hecho caso últimamente que solo quieran tu bienestar.****  
Otro consejo tu supuesta mejor amiga ella es la peor es tan posesiva ten cuidado. .**

* * *

_**Hola anónimo(? Primero que nada ese "querida" me sonó muy falso /: Lamentablemente si, "a veces las personas en las que mas confías son las que mas te decepcionan" Pero TU no te preocupes, yo me estoy encargando de eso. Eh estado alejando a esas personas **** . "pueden haber personas a las que no les has hecho caso últimamente que solo quieran tu bienestar" Acaso a ti no eh hecho caso, discúlpame si es así.**** Pero como te lo dije me estoy alejando de personas que creo no buscan mi felicidad. Esas hipócritas que ahí. "****tu supuesta mejor amiga ella es la peor es tan posesiva ten cuidado" Claro que tendré cuidado, pero ¿sabes porque es posesiva? Porque a veces los celos demuestran el cariño que se tiene a la persona. Me cuidare ¡GRACIAS POR PRESTARME TANTA ATENCIÓN! Si quieres hablar conmigo en vez de dejarme anónimos en reviews, me puedes dejar un mensaje privado o un DM en mi twitter. **_

**_Te mando besos "querida". Gracias por la advertencia. _ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de Joha, yo solo la adapto.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**TODOS HUMANOS, NADA DE MAGIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

- Déjame ver si entiendo… te metiste con Draco en el cuarto de limpieza y follaron como dos conejos faltos de sexo… ¿no?

La mire con los ojos abiertos, había sido algo mas que follar como conejos, no se porque pero con Draco siempre todo iba a ser algo mas, bueno… por algo es mi mejor amigo.

- Si lo pones así… – Suspire – ¡NO!... fue mas como una fabulosa conexión entre dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Somos mejores amigas?

- Si Pansy – aclare lo obvio

- ¿Y follamos como conejas? ¿Es necesario que cojamos como locas para conectarnos?

La volví a quedar mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Después de salir del colegio la llame para que fuera a mi casa y poder contarle lo que había pasado con Draco, ella era la única con la cual podía hablar esto, porque era obvio que con él no iba a hablar después de tener sexo.

- Mira – me acomode sobre mi cama – tu sabes lo que sentía por Draco – bufe por tener que explicar esto por segunda vez en el día – pero ahora las cosas son distintas… digamos que disfrutamos de rico sexo pero sin comprometer nuestra amistad.

- Amiga – cambio su expresión a una mas seria – créeme que esto va a cambiar las cosas.

- ¡No! – fui firme y le regale una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y porque estas tan segura?

- Porque ya estuve ahí.

- Si ya se que follaste con Draco – puso cara de asco – no necesito que me digas como o donde te la metió.

- No hablo de eso – tome un cojín y se lo arroje en el rostro.

Me miro seria y me lo arrojo de vuelta, ambas sonreímos cuando nos volvimos a ver.

Extrañaba mucho a mi amiga.

- Entonces explícate mejor – se reacomodo.

- Hablo de que ya estuve en ese lugar – hice un gesto con la mano – el lugar de la chica enamorada de su mejor amigo, ya sufrí, llore y reí… ya entendí.

Hable orgullosa de mi, me sentía tan madura de poder hablar de temas que un momento fueron tan dolorosos.

- Si – aumento tanto su sonrisa que me asusto y me obligo a deshacer la mía – tu estuviste ahí – me apunto – pero Draco no.

Abrí la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salía de ella así que me decidí por cerrarla.

- No – negué con mucha efervescencia – eso no es así.

- Amiga – se me acerco bastante – algún día me darás la razón.

Decidimos dejar el tema por ahora y nos dedicamos a conversar de cosas más triviales, como que mañana comenzaba el colegio y que como su papá aun no llegaba tendría que depender de Draco para ir y volver del colegio, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, llego la hora de la cena y para nosotras no se había sentido el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

No me pudo contestar porque la puerta de mi habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a mi mamá.

- Hija… Pansy... abajo esta Draquito y dice que lo enviaron por ti.

- Pero Pansy se iba a quedar a cenar – reclame como niña chica.

- Tranquila… - le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano – ya invite a Draquito y acepto con mucho gusto… así que bajen que la cena ya esta servida.

Mi mamá salia de la habitación y con Pansy nos quedamos mirando.

- ¿Piensas decirle alguna vez a tu mamá que Draco ODIA que le digan Draquito?

- No – me encogí de hombros – es problema de él.

Riendo bajamos y nos encontramos con mis papas y Draco sentados en la mesa y la comida ya servida.

- Hija – mi padre y Draco se levantaron mientras con Pansy tomamos asiento.

- Primito – saludo Pansy a Draco – es muy amable de tu parte venir a buscarme… Draquito.

Vi a Draco apretar los dientes con lo último y eso hizo sonreír a Pansy.

- Pansy cariño – hablo mi mamá - ¿Cuándo llega Snape?

- Debería haber llegado un día después que yo pero tuvo algunos problemas y se demorara unas semanas mas.

- ¡Fabuloso! – bufo por lo bajo Draco.

- Por lo menos sabe que estoy en buenas manos en la casa de mis tíos… y de Draquito – miro sonriendo a Draco es un amor de primo conmigo.

- Me alegra mucho que ustedes tres sean amigos – acoto mi padre.

- Pero me gustaría que Narcissa fuera mas mi consuegra – el tono de voz de mi madre era como si tuviera un gran dolor.

- ¡Mamá! – chille roja como un tomate, no quise ni voltear a ver a Draco – sabes que con Draco somos amigos.

- Bah hija – me hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano – déjame soñar… además… ¿no me vas a decir que Draco no esta muy fuerte?

Mire a Draco y nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan rojo, si parecía que podía calentar la Antártida solo con sus mejillas.

- Bueno... – interrumpió mi padre – déjenme pensar que mi hija no pensara en hombres hasta los 40.

Después de eso, la cena paso mas rápido de lo esperado y pronto estaba despidiendo a mis amigos en la puerta.

- Mañana comienzo el colegio – me recordó Pansy antes de subirse al auto – recuérdalo.

- Créeme que me acuerdo – habíamos estado gran parte de la tarde hablando de eso así que era imposible que se me olvidara.

- Adiós Hermione – Draco se me acerco corriendo y deje un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios – sueña conmigo – susurro en mi odio peor mas que un susurro parecía una invitación a violarlo ahí mismo.

- Tu también – lo abrace y procure que mis pechos rozaran el suyo.

- ¡Vamos! – volteamos al auto y Pansy había comenzado a tocar la bocina.

Dormí de una sola vez, me desperté solo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que me hice el ánimo para levantarme. El baño me hizo fabuloso así que no demore nada en estar lista.

Tome mi auto y me apresure a llegar al colegio, quería estar ahí para cuando llegara Pansy.

Estacione en el lugar que estaba al lado de donde acostumbraba a ponerse Draco y baje para esperarlos recargada en el capo de mi bebé.

- Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… pero una llamada o un mensaje no te matarían.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabia que algo se me había olvidado en estos días y era llamar a Ron, recién ahora me vine a dar cuenta que ayer no lo había visto por el colegio y ni me había preocupado por lo que le pudo pasar.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – me gire y le regale mi mejor carita de niña buena – pero hoy ingresa Pansy al colegio y estuve ayudándola todo el día de ayer.

Eso no era totalmente cierto pero no quería decirle que me había olvidado de él después de que tuviéramos sexo.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga Pansy? – Asentí con una sonrisa por haberlo convencido - ¿La prima de Draco?

- La mismita.

- Bueno… - se rasco la cabeza y lo note un poco avergonzado – no quise celarte ni nada pero…

- Ron – me acerque a él y deje un beso en sus labios – fue mi culpa – le sonreí – y prometo que te lo recompensaré.

- Bien – afianzo mi cintura – pero puedo ser muy exigente.

- Y yo muy complaciente – le sonreí coqueta – ahora cuéntame porque no viniste ayer.

- Ah… eso – se puso colorado y yo sonreí al verlo tan indefenso – es que mi mamá no se sentía muy bien – bajo tanto la mirada que me preocupe – y me tuve que quedar a cuidarla porque su esposo esta de viaje de negocios.

- ¿Esta enferma?... ¿Es grave?

- Bueno – aclaro su garganta y su tono ya era un escarlata intenso – digamos que se le pasara en 8 meses.

- No… - quería reírme pero me contuve

- Si… esta embarazada.

- ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! – me colgué de su cuello y antes que me diera cuenta sus labios ya estaban danzando con los míos.

Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y me levantaron un poco hasta que enrede mis piernas en su cintura, el beso sin querer se fue trasformando en algo mucho mas caliente, así que buscando algo mas moví mis caderas y note lo duro y listo que estaba para mí.

Juro que lo hubiera subido a mi auto para terminar esto pero un aclaramiento de garganta me devolvió a la realidad.

- Supongo que este es Ron.

Me baje de Ron y le di una sonrisa a Pansy.

- Si… Ron – lo mire – ella es Pansy.

- Hola – le tendió la mano – Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- También me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿Alguien habla de mi?

Recién ahí me fije que detrás de mi amiga de encontraba Draco.

De manos cruzadas, con sus gafas puestas y apoyado en su Aston Martín Vanquish.

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy era un pecado que te invitaba a perderte en él.

- Por supuesto – llegue a él y me lance a darle un beso en la mejilla – jamás podría olvidarme de ti.

- Me alegro – me sonrió y le sonrió a Ron – ¿así que tendrás un hermanito?

- Ya vez – se levanto de hombros – parece que mi madre con su esposo si tienen sexo después de todo.

Todos reímos por la cara de asco de Ron y a mi me sorprendió bastante no ver ni un dejo de mala onda entre él y Draco, pero mas que nada me encanto verlos así de bien, como antes.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros mi amigo – concordemos que el sexo es demasiado bueno para dejar de hacerlo.

- Si pero – saco la lengua como simulando vomitar – no cuando son tus padres… en todo caso – su rostro paso rápidamente a una gran alegría – se nota que Lucius es alguien fogoso… apuesto que los ruidos en la noche se escuchan en cuadras… ¿Sientes cuando tus padres tienen sexo Draquito?

- Agg – mi amigo se puso casi tan blanco como un papel – te juro que pusiste imágenes en mi cabeza… te golpeare Ron.

- Bueno chicos rudos – intervino Pansy – tengo que ir a la oficina a buscar mi horario así que nos veremos por ahí.

Pansy se dio vuelta dejándonos a los tres solos pero no fue para nada un momento incomodo.

- ¿Todo bien con Ron? – Le susurre a Draco - ¿Ya no estas celoso?

- Para nada.

Y mientras Ron se adelantaba a entrar al colegio una traviesa mano de Draco se coló por mi trasero dando una buena agarrada que hasta saco un gemido de mi garganta y para colmo se puse detrás mío y me mostró lo duro que estaba.

Definitivamente Draco **NO** estaba celoso.

Estaba **MUY** caliente.

* * *

**¡Hola pervertidas! ¿Cómo están chicas? Tal vez… calientes. Jajaja**

**Esta vez no tarde tanto en subir. Ven… puedo ser buena ;) Solo sigan dejando REVIEWS.**

**Gracias a todas las que dejaron y me agregaron a favoritos y a alerta.**

**¿Qué les pareció mi amiga la anónimo? ¡Una loquilla! Soy su "querida" amiga.**

**¡HIPOCRITA! Puaj.**

**Lectoras fantasmas, las invito a dejar un maravilloso review.**

**Les mando besos, y a Draco desnudo en la noche.**

**¡Disfruten! **


End file.
